Quest for the Dragon Souls
by Darksevin
Summary: Kagome was expecting an easy summer for once. then when her couson from america shows thing become even crazier than normal. but who is he really? and why does he remind her of Miroku? inukag mirsan sevrain
1. Kagome's Cousin!

Summery: Kagome's cousin comes to visit. What connection does he have with the past? What strange power does he wield? The group goes on a journey to gain the Five Great Dragon Souls, how will it effect their lives together? Dedicated to Rain, hey it had to be for someone! Rating: R for lots of violence, swearing, mild romance and drug and alcohol use Quest for the Dragon Soul's!  
  
By: Darksevin - Nayr(same person)  
  
Chapter One: Kagome's cousin!  
  
Kagome sat on the steps leading down from the temple where she lived. She had been waiting for over a half-hour for her cousin to arrive. She sighed and put her head on her knees. "Why did mom have to invite him over now, and for two months!" she moaned and closed her eyes. Two whole months, how was she going to tell Inuyasha that she had to stay at or near to home for two months? "He's gonna kill me." Her cousin that she had never met, he was from America, her father's brother's son. She had never met her uncle either and now his son was coming to live with them for two months. Her mother had been optimistic as always. "You two will get along fine Kagome," she had said over dinner the night she had been told. "After all he'll be here for your 19th birthday and your uncle says that he is big on Mythology." Kagome took that as her saying "you can tell him about the Sengoku Jidai and he can laugh at you, or think that you are crazy."  
  
She opened her eyes at the sound of a car coming to a halt in the street in front of the shrine. It was a shuttle van. In the passenger seat was the person she assumed to be her cousin. He stepped out and strode to the back of the van. He was tall and had dark black hair, cut short but with a short pony tail in back. She smiled, it reminded her of Miroku. He had on sunglasses and had earring on his left ear; she couldn't see what it was. He was wearing baggy jeans and a battered red hooded sweatshirt. He opened the back of the van and pulled out a large black bag and dropped it on the sidewalk then he pulled out another bag and a small case, he handed them to the driver and reached into the van again. "Wow." Thought Kagome "he packs more than I do!" he pulled out what looked like a long metal case, it was huge! The case was at least eight feet long and a foot thick. "Wow" she thought again. He stood it up and handed the driver some money. The driver bowed and got back into the van.  
  
Kagome stood and started down the stairs to meat her cousin. As she approached he pulled off his sunglasses and smiled. "Kagome!" he yelled and scooped her up in a very rough hug "Gods it's so good to finally meet you." She smiled; at least he was friendly. "Hello cousin, welcome to Tokyo." He looked confused "didn't you get the letter yet?" he asked. Kagome frowned "what letter?" he slapped his forehead "damn it dad cant you do anything" he sighed then smiled "he told me you guys didn't know my name so I wrote a letter to you as a kind or introduction, oh well." He held out his hand "my dad gave me an odd name so you have to promise not to laugh." She smiled. After hearing Sesshoumaru's nickname (fluffy) she doubted that any name could be funny. "I promise." "On your word now," he winked "I'm Seven Higurashi, or here I guess it would be Higurashi Seven." She smiled "that's not that odd, I've heard much worse" he gave her a thumbs up "great then, shall we go up?" she nodded and grabbed one of his bags. "Careful that's heavy!" Seven said reaching out to steady her "I'm fine" Kagome grunted, crap his bag was heavy!  
  
They reached the top of the stairs when Kagome's mother came out. "Oh Kagome, is this him?" Kagome dropped his bag on the porch "yep, Seven meat my mom, mom, Seven." Seven did an elegant bow and kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-san." She giggled and put a hand to her neck "oh you'll do just fine here, wont he Kagome?" all three started to laugh. "Come on Seven." Kagome said "we'll show you to your room."  
  
The trio walked out to one of the small rooms off of the main house. "This is where you will be staying Seven-kun" said Kagome's mother. He wrinkled his nose "Seven-Kun? Please don't make my name stranger than it already is" Kagome laughed and opened the door he stepped into the dimly lit room. "Dark isn't it?" he asked to nobody in particular. Kagome reached in and flicked the light switch. He smiled "that sure helps." Kagome shook her head. "Are you a goof on purpose or is it a gift?" he caught the joke and looked at her solemnly "Kagome it is a gift and a talent beyond worth" she started to laugh again, maybe this wasn't going to be too bad. Later that evening Kagome sat on her bed putting her bag together. She had to make sure to bring enough to occupy both Shippou and Inuyasha for at least a week. She knew that Shippou would be easy but Inuyasha was another matter. The Chinese finger trap might work but he would probably just rip it in half. She sighed, what could keep him occupied? Someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she closed her bag. Seven stepped in and shut the door behind him. "You guys have a cool house!" he said enthusiastically "all the houses in my town are just like boxes, my dad hates it." "What do you mean Seven" "well a house like this is just. Well. Cool!" he shrugged "it has so many little sections and other neat stuff, have you ever seen the bottom of that well in the back room?" Kagome shot her head up. "The well?" oh no can he know about it? "Yeah it's got some cool bones at the bottom, I went down to look at them, I hope you don't mind." She sighed "no that's fine, it's just an old well" He lowered himself to the floor and sat with his back to the wall. "So where are you going?" The question caught Kagome off guard. "Who says I'm going anywhere?" He shook his head "your bag is screaming week long trip, unless you like to lug bricks around." She thought quickly for an excuse. "Um, well uh, my friend Yuri left it here so her brother wouldn't find it." She moaned, that was a terrible excuse "and um, it's her. brothers, she took some his stuff because he was making her life hell and asked me to hold it." Better but still not one of her finest performances.  
  
Suddenly he jumped up. "Kagome get away from the window!" he looked angry his hand was behind his back. She moved to comply "what's wrong Seven?" with his free hand he pulled out his sun glasses and flipped them on then he growled one word "Youkai!" she looked at him surprised "did you just say Youkai?" she asked. Crap if that's Inuyasha, I told him to stay put! Seven still held his right hand behind his back, under his torn sweatshirt. He slowly crept towards the window. "I don't know what you think about this kind of thing but I smell Youkai blood and its heading right at us." He flattened himself against the wall next to the window, and stood perfectly still. Kagome was frantic, Inuyasha always came in through her window, what was she going to do. Just then she saw his head in the window, he pulled it open and started in. just then Seven moved. He pulled out a wicked looking knife and thrust it towards Inuyasha's head! Kagome did the first thing that came to her mind "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha yelled as the rosary around his neck slammed his face into the windowsill and then into the ground below. Seven unable to stop slammed into the window frame, his knife embedding itself in the wall. "Stupid bitch" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell, "what the HELL was that for!" Seven looked at her "you know him?" he asked confused. Kagome nodded and than ran to the window "sorry Inuyasha." She called down to him "are you ok?" he shook the dirt from his hair "of course I'm ok wench!" Seven pushed her aside and stuck his head out the window. "I don't know who you are Youkai but please refrain from calling Kagome such names." Inuyasha stared up at the new face in. Kagome's room!? "So that's it" he yelled up "you have a guy in there, what's the matter Kagome didn't want me to kill your boyfriend, or did I interrupt a make-out session!" Seven blinked and than started to laugh, after several seconds Kagome pushed him aside. "No Inuyasha this is NOT my boyfriend, he's my cousin, and I sat you to keep him from sticking a knife in your worthless skull." he hollered back. "What the hell is a cousin, and why did he try and kill me?" she stared at the Hanyou "you don't know what a cousin is Inuyasha?" Seven straightened wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes " a cousin is a relative to close to marry and not quite your family, why do you want to know Inu- chan?" he called out from behind Kagome. "WHAT did you call me, listen you jack ass you wanna' piece of me?" Seven pulled the knife out of the wall "no offence meant Inuyasha." He called down "why don't you come up and we can talk like civilized huma... people." Inuyasha grumbled and jumped back up to the window "back off will you." He growled at Seven "I want you where I can see you." Seven waved his hands defensively; "come on now it was an honest mistake, how was I to know that you and Kagome were friends." He backed away from the window but he still kept his eyes on Inuyasha. The grumpy Hanyou climbed into the room and sat cross-legged on the floor. Kagome flopped onto the bed, how was she going to handle this one. Seven resumed his former seat; witch was exact opposite of Inuyasha. Kagome was still trying to figure out how to explain to each of them who the other was. Seven beat her to the punch. "So Kagome, do you want to tell me why there was a Youkai outside your window?" she shook her head; there was no easy solution. "Seven meet Inuyasha, he's a Hanyou, not a Youkai, Inuyasha, this is my cousin Seven." Inuyasha growled and turned his head away from Seven. Seven scratched his head "friendly fella' you got there Kagome, does he talk, other than swearing that is," he lowered his voice and smiled at Kagome "he's very good at that!" Inuyasha snapped his head forward "hey buddy you through insulting me or do I need to shut you up by ramming my fist down your skinny throat!" Kagome jumped between the two. "Come on guys, calm down." She was starting to get worried that Inuyasha would go after Seven. "Now I want you two to shake hands and make up!" she crossed her arms and shifted her glare from one to the other. Seven smiled and extended his hand. "Feh, you expect me to just forgive him just like that, no way Kagome!" Inuyasha turned and started out of the window. "Inuyasha." She said clenching her fists "if you don't shake his hand I'm going to you know what." Inuyasha grumbled and climbed back in. he was in no hurry to be sat again "fine" he put out his hand and grabbed Seven's, if he had to shake his hand then he was going to crush it. Surprisingly Inuyasha found himself fighting for dominance. He squeezed harder only to have the grip on his hand tightens as well. Seven smiled drops of sweat forming on his brow. "That's a nice hand shake you got their Inuyasha." He said trying to keep a steady voice "never did like a weak hand shake myself!" Inuyasha countered.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "only you could turn something like a handshake into a contest Inuyasha." Seven and Inuyasha both let go and took a step back. "Alright Inuyasha, its time to explain to Seven about you." Inuyasha looked offended. "Explain about me to him?.. Hey I still want to know why he wanted to kill me!" Seven managed to look embarrassed and calm as he pulled on his earring. "Well" he started "you could say it was a simple misunderstanding really, I smelt a Youkai coming towards Kagome's window and assumed it was unfriendly." He shrugged "how was I to know she had a tame Hanyou in her backyard." Kagome slapped him upside the head "Seven be polite, Inuyasha is most certainly not tame and he does not live in my backyard." Inuyasha looked surprised, had Kagome just defended him? This was going to take a while. 


	2. Suprise on the oher side of the Well!

Quest for the Dragon Soul's!  
  
By: Darksevin  
  
Chapter Two: Surprise on the other side of the well!  
  
Kagome rolled out of bed and stared at the clock. 8:36. Crap, she had slept in. she pushed herself up and quickly got dressed. After explaining to Seven about the well and what was on the other side he had gone to bed. He took that awful well she thought. Not many could just go to sleep after hearing the story she had told him. She had asked Inuyasha to bring her bag through the well last night so she could make a quick escape in the morning. She tiptoed to Seven's room and peeked in. He was still asleep, thank God. She dashed for the well and threw herself over the side.  
  
She pulled herself from the Bone-Eaters well and into the clearing. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight; he must be sleeping to, good. She started for Kaede's village, trying to straighten her clothes and hair. I must look a mess she thought. I got no sleep, no bath, and had to get dressed in the dark, at least my clothes match. She heard a twig snap behind her and whirled. Nothing, God she was becoming a paranoid. She kept walking, only a little faster. She had to be back by early afternoon or her mother would kill her. Suddenly she heard a loud snap overhead followed by a curse and WHAM a branch fell into the brush to the side of the path. With the branch she saw a man dressed in a red coat, the leaves were covering his face. She screamed "INUYASHA!!" the figure rose and started for her.  
  
Inuyasha jerked awake he had heard. Kagome! He jumped up and threw the Tetsusaiga through his sash. Miroku sat up rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" he yawned. Inuyasha didn't stop moving for the door. "I heard Kagome scream." He shouted over his shoulder. "What!?" Miroku jumped up "Sango" he cried, "Kagome's in trouble" Sango opened her eyes and stared at the monk who was racing for the door "come on." He called "Kagome may need us." Sango got up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu on her way out. "Can't she stay out of trouble for one day?"  
  
Inuyasha was the first to arrive at the scene. He ground to a halt. "Damn it Kagome you got me all worked up and it's only this bum!" Seven was standing with his back against a tree rubbing the bump on his head. Kagome was next to him trying to see if that was his only injury. Miroku burst through the trees with Sango on his heals. "Kagome! Inuyasha! What's going on?" he had his hand on the rosary that held the air void. Inuyasha turned on the monk. "It's nothing, that bum followed Kagome here and he fell out of a stupid tree!" Sango looked surprised "He Followed her here, as in through the well?" Miroku blinked "Is that possible, I thought only Kagome and Inuyasha could pass through the well." Inuyasha glared at Seven. "That's right how did you get here you Jack ass, come on I want answers!" Kagome backed away from Seven and faced Inuyasha. "Come on you guys give him a break, he just fell out of a tree!" Miroku smiled "well then let's get back to the village for some food." Sango still looked oddly at Seven "food and answers." She continued.  
  
Back in Kaede's hut, the whole group sat around the fire eating Ramen noodles. Shippou sat behind Kagome trying to break out on the Chinese finger trap. Seven started by introducing himself, as Kagome's cousin, fortunately Miroku and Sango knew what a cousin was. After introductions were given all round Sango popped the question. "So, Seven," she started slowly "how did you get here?" he took another bite of noodles and wiped his mouth "well," he burped into his hand. "I just followed Inuyasha through the well last night and waited for Kagome to come." He tossed the paper noodle cup into the fire. Sango frowned "that's not what I meant, I want to know how you were able to pass through the well in the first place." He sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. "Anyone with a link to the past or the future can pass through a time hole." He took off his coat and grabbed the edges of his shirt preparing to pull it off "Kagome has the shards, Inuyasha has Kagome and I," he was cut off by Inuyasha "what do you mean I have Kagome?" he yelled. Seven stopped and replied "you have promised to protect her have you not? That is a very strong bond for those with Youkai blood." "Whatever" Inuyasha grumbled. Seven smiled. "As I was saying my link is a part of my body." He pulled of his shirt and everyone gasped.  
  
On the center of his chest was what looked like a black eye, traced with thorns. At first glance it looked like an ordinary tattoo but then the pupil of the eye moved scanning the occupants of the room. "Dear God what is that?" Miroku asked. He was subconsciously gripping his arm. "This is my link." Seven stated as if it were a simple thing. "My master put it in me, it's a Great Dragons Soul" the eye finished its surveillance and closed looking like a simple tattoo again. He called me to his time in the past and put this in me, he had one as well, but he said that he needed it to keep his own soul in his body." He pulled his shirt back on. Kagome looked surprised "you have been to this time before?" Seven finished buttoning his shirt. "Well I'm not sure." He opened another cup of Ramen. "I have been to a time like this but it was different somehow." He shrugged "oh well I'll figure it out later." With that he turned to his noodles.  
  
Sango was still curious about his chest however. Things like that were dangerous to have and were almost impossible to create. She knew what it was although she didn't share that fact. It was an ancient spell called a soul binder. It linked the soul of the Youkai it represented to the human, binding their strengths together. If that truly was the soul of a Great Dragon in his chest, and he could control it, than he was stronger than Inuyasha! "Tell me Seven, who was your Sensei?" Seven lowered the Ramen bowl. "my Sensei was the last of the great Youkai slayers of this era." He threw the cup into the fire next to the first. "His name was Kohaku." Sango gasped "oh my God" she whispered "Sango are you all right?" Miroku was leaning over her, concern in his eyes. "I'm fine"  
  
Seven looked confused "did I say something wrong?" Kagome steeped in "Kohaku is the name of her little brother." Seven blinked and rubbed his chin. "Tell me Sango, what weapon does your brother use?" Sango drew closer to the fire. "He used a very unique weapon, he made it himself, he called it a scythe." Seven's eyebrows furrowed as he stared into the fire. "Could it be a coincidence, no impossible." He shook his head "my Sensei used the same weapon along with his cat Youkai." This time Sango pressed the question. "What was the cat Youkai's name? Please Seven I need to know." Her eyes were pleading to him for the answer. "Seven thought for a moment. "I'm almost certain that he called it Kirara, although. hey Sango are you ok?' Sango had collapsed and was crying. Seven slapped himself "can't I say anything right?" Miroku put a hand on Sevens shoulder "I think it is that you said the right thing" he whistled and in bounded the cat Youkai. Seven looked surprised "well I guess there is some connection here, that is my Sensei's." Miroku put the cat Youkai on his lap and started to stroke it to sleep. "Kohaku is now under the spell o a Youkai called Naraku." He looked over at Sango who was still sobbing. "He is kept alive by a shard of the Shikon-no-Tama, a sacred Jewel who's fragments we are trying to gather." Seven drew back into the shadows against the wall. "Let us continue this tomorrow Miroku, it's a little to much for me in one day." Inuyasha had been sitting quietly in the corner, he yawned. "Man this is getting boring, I'm going outside." He jumped up and slipped through the door. Kagome sighed. "He never changes does he?" Miroku smiled "but would we want him any other way?" Kagome s She smiled "I guess not."  
  
She stood and followed him outside. Seven looked over at Sango. She had fallen asleep. "She's been through a lot hasn't she?" he asked Miroku. The monk nodded "I don't know how she does it though." He replied "her family was killed before her eyes by her possessed brother, and now her brother is used as a weapon against us." He put Kirara next to the sleeping girl. "Come on lets let her rest." 


	3. Home and Back to the past!

Quest for the Dragon Soul's!  
  
By: Darksevin  
  
Chapter Three: Home and back to the past!  
  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha towards the forest. He reached its edge and leapt up into a tree and sat on a low branch. Kagome sat at the base of the same tree. And looked up at the lounging Hanyou. "Are you all right Inuyasha?" she called up. He glared down at her. "Watta' you mean am I alright, I'd say that I'm the only one who isn't going nutty." Kagome looked at her lap. "It's just that Inuyasha, with all that's happened recently, I'm just worried that if you don't change something could happen to you." He growled and covered his eyes. "Listen Kagome change isn't exactly my strongpoint so stop pushing me." He jumped higher into the tree. "Inuyasha." She called up smiling "don't forget that I can get you down a lot quicker than you got up." Thump! He landed beside her and sat down "whatever." He snorted. She leaned over and patted his knee "good boy."  
  
Seven and Miroku were also walking outside along the forest edge. They were silent, both deep in thought. Soon after the start of their walk Miroku reached out and stopped Seven. "Wha." he started but Miroku put a hand over his mouth and nodded ahead of them. Seven looked and saw Inuyasha and Kagome under a tree. They were side by side and from the place where Miroku and Seven stood it looked as if they were holding hands. Miroku smiled and started to pull Seven into the woods away from the Conversing couple. "We had best leave them alone for now." He whispered "they need some time to talk." Seven nodded "I'm going back to my time to pick up a few things, tell Kagome to wait for me here. I'll tell her mother that we will be staying for a while." He smacked the monk on the shoulder "go back to the village and keep Sango company," He started for the well, several steps later he stopped "oh and Miroku," he said not turning "the rosary around your wrist has a loose thread, you better repair it before something bad happens." Then he vanished into the forest. Miroku stared at his hand in disbelief. How could he tell that, he was never near my hand! He looked closer and gasped, near the bottom of the beads he saw a thread sticking out. Gods! The man was right; he headed back to the village to repair the damage.  
  
Seven climbed out of the well back in his own time. Who would have thought that he would go back in time again, he was tingling with excitement. Another chance to help fight Youkai! He strode towards his room and to the metal case within.  
  
Miroku ducked into Kaede's hut. His hand was in his robes seeking the tools that could repair the seal on the wind tunnel. He had inspected it closer on his way back and was very grateful for Sevens warning. Miroku had realized that if he had taken the rosary off a few more times it would have broken and he would have died. But he couldn't help but wonder at how Kagome's cousin had noticed. He sighed and sat next to Sango. She was still asleep and he used the Quiet time to repair the rosary. After a time Sango started to stir. Miroku couldn't help himself. SLAP. No matter how many times he had been hit it still hurt. "Good morning Sango." He said smiling, trying to pretend nothing had happened. "Miroku" she growled as she sat up. "If you ever wake me up like that again I'm going to make sure that you can NEVER have children!" Miroku looked shocked and hurt. "Sango such threats, I'm hurt." Then he smiled " Seven has gone back to get his things and should be back at midday." Sango nodded "well then I can sleep a bit more." She law back down. Miroku slowly edged towards her. "don't even think about it monk." She growled.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, then down at his hand. He and laid his hand on top on hers and was pretending not to notice. "Kagome." His voice was soft "I don't get to talk to you much anymore do I?" she looked surprised. Usually I have to force out every word she thought. "It's alright Inuyasha, your just not an open guy." She looked sympathetically. He smiled "you are the only person who has ever been able to see through me." He stared at the sky "no matter what I do you always know what I'm thinking and how I feel." He looked back at her "you freak me out sometimes." They both laughed.  
  
Kagome slipped into Keade's hut. "Hey Seven." she stopped Seven was not there. Miroku was sitting next to Sango who was repairing a tear in her Youkai armor. "Where's Seven?" Kagome asked, "Miroku said that he went home." Sango said putting the armor aside. Miroku continued "he told me to tell you that there was no need for you to return, and that he would tell your mom and be back for lunch." Inuyasha came I'm and bumped into Kagome. "Move you baka." He growled and sat down. Kagome glared at him. "You could have asked before you pushed me you know!" "Feh! What for?" Kagome shook her head "you can really be a jerk sometimes you know that Inuyasha." Miroku smiled. "I see that you two had a good talk and are trying extra hard to be Normal" Inuyasha glared at the monk "shut up Miroku" he growled. Kagome was blushing. She quickly sat down and started to rummage through her bag, not looking for anything just trying to hide her blush.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha jumped up, sniffing the air. "Something's coming, and it doesn't smell friendly!" he rushed outside followed by Miroku. Kagome followed pulling the quiver of arrows over her shoulder. "Where is it coming from Inuyasha?" she asked "that way!" he pointed away from the well. Sango came out in full armor "lets go then." She cried and started in the direction that Inuyasha had pointed.  
  
The group reached the edge of the village and stood ready facing the forest. A loud crashing could be heard now and it was drawing steadily closer. The foliage before them split open and a large Youkai rushed into the clearing. It was Grey and covered with bone armor. It had a large stone club and arms that looked to big for his body. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called drawing the Tetsusaiga "does it have any Shikon shards?" Kagome looked hastily at the advancing Youkai "yes, two, one in is forehead and another in his chest!" Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga "bring it on!" he ran to meet the Youkai and leapt into the air just in time to avoid being crushed by its club. He landed on the top of the club and ran up it towards its master. "YAAHHAA!" he yelled and swung wildly at the Youkai's head. Tetsusaiga bit deep and dark blood spurted from the gash it had made. "You got a shard!" cried Kagome "Shippou go get it." The kitsune ran towards the shard whimpering in fright. Inuyasha jumped back to the ground as the Youkai roared in pain. Blood was still gusting from its head wound blinding it. Sango jumped foreword and threw her Hiraikotsu. It spun into the Youkai's chest ripping out the other side in a new burst of blood. The Youkai fell screaming in pain. It lanced with a thud and burst into dust. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga "well that was fun!" Kagome picked up Shippou who had retrieved the shards "Fun Inuyasha, Gods your bloodthirsty." Sango pulled off her poison mask "I agree with Inuyasha on this one, it was a fairly simple fight." Kagome sighed "you guys are just. gah!" she turned and headed back to the village. Inuyasha was getting impatient "hey Miroku, when is Seven coming back I wanna' get out of this dump!" Miroku leaned on his staff "I don't know Inuyasha, he didn't tell me." The Hanyou crossed his arms "Jack ass!" Miroku shook his head "if you are that anxious to have him back why don't you go get him?" Inuyasha ignored the monk.  
  
Kagome sat with Sango on a hill, not far from Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango was no longer wearing her exterminator's gear. Sango was starring off into space "Kagome?" she asked, "how old is your cousin?" Kagome thought for a moment "I don't know." She looked at Sango "I only learned his name yesterday so I don't really know much about him." Sango lay on her back and put her arms behind her head. "Oh well, hey isn't your birthday in two weeks?" Kagome smiled "yep! And I'll be celebrating it here, my mom won't be overjoyed but hey that's alright." Sango closed her eyes "so you have been here for almost four years and we still haven't beaten Naraku, we have been fighting for so long now." a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
From off in the woods they heard a loud scream. Sango bolted upright and glanced towards the Monk and Hanyou, they were already running towards the sound. "Come on Kagome!" Sango said jumping to her feet and heading down the hill "the boys may need us!" Kagome started to follow and called out to Sango "that will be the day!"  
  
Inuyasha ran through the trees hand on the Tetsusaiga. He could hear the sounds of a large fight up ahead, but he didn't Smell Youkai. There was a familiar scent however. They broke into a rather large clearing and saw several poorly armed men scattered across the ground. At the far end of the clearing was a small house with a fire pit in front. Several young women were huddled against the wall of the house in fear their hands were bound. Inuyasha lowered his guard "it looks like the fight is over huh Miroku." The Monk scanned the clearing looking for signs of movement. There were none except for. the girls. Miroku smiled "we had better go help them don't you think Inuyasha?" the Hanyou glared at him "just keep your hands where they belong."  
  
Before they were halfway across the clearing sounds of running and a man screaming came from their left. They stopped and Inuyasha put his hand on the Tetsusaiga. A man broke from the trees; he looked much like the ones on the ground, only he was unarmed and standing. He ran for the house, completely ignoring to two men in the center of the clearing. Miroku looked puzzled. "My, my isn't he going fast?" apparently he wasn't going fast enough. A long silver blur shot out of the woods and smacked the man in the back of the head. The man stopped screaming and plowed face first into the dirt. The object which had hit him looked like a metal box. "Whoever threw that must have quite an arm, it must be at least eight feet long!" Miroku started for the fallen man. "I'm glad you think so Miroku!" Miroku turned and saw Seven come out of the trees at the same spot his projectile had come from. "Oh Seven it's you" the Monk smiled "what happened here?" Seven looked around at the still men. "I guess I got a little carried away huh?" he smiled and grabbed a handle on the side of the metal box lifting it over his shoulder. "They were going to rape those girls and I don't stand well with that kind of thing" he walked over to the girls, there were four of them. "Are you all right?" he asked setting down the case, "it's all right I'm not going to hurt you." Miroku stepped up and bent to uniting the closest girl. "You are in safe hands now.," he said  
  
Behind them someone started to laugh "no woman is safe anywhere near your hands Miroku!" Sango laughed "unless they find comfort in being groped!" Miroku looked shocked, "please do not say such things Sango, I have a great deal of respect for women." She pushed him aside and finished uniting the girls. "There now you'll be ok." She helped them up; they were still to scared to talk. "Kagome could you come here?" Sango called "I'm going to need some help." Kagome crossed the clearing quickly "let's get them back to the village." 


	4. Back on the Road!

Chapter Four: Back on the Road!  
  
Kagome put her over large backpack on the front of her bicycle. "Come on you guys lets get going" everyone else was just reaching the road. Seven had that huge metal case across his back and was holding it by a leather strap. Inuyasha had a small bag that was very odd since he never carried excess baggage. Myouga had arrived in time for lunch and had informed them of a rather dangerous Youkai to the north. Sango was carrying her pack and Hiraikotsu, Miroku had a small bag as well.  
  
The sun was still high in the sky when Kaede's village vanished from view. "Man its good to get out of that place." Inuyasha smiled "I never did like it much." He took his usual spot at the head of the party. Seven was next to Miroku and Sango. Kagome was just in front of them. All was normal. "So Miroku." Seven said once they had been walking for a while "what does that Rosary guard, it seems strong." Miroku held up his hand. "It holds a curse of the Youkai Naraku." He flexed his fingers, feeling the whole "in my palm is an endless void, eager to suck up anything it can." Seven shuddered "it's a good thing I noticed the damage, crap what a bad way to go, getting sucked into nothingness." Miroku rubbed his hand. "Can we talk about something else?" Seven smiled "sure thing, what about butt's or breast's?" Miroku started to laugh. SMACK! SLAP! Sango shook her hand while the two men rubbed their heads. "It was only a joke." Seven protested.  
  
"You deserved that one you Hentai!" Kagome turned "your just lucky I was beyond arms length. Seven slowed his step until he was several feet from the two women. "You can stay up their Miroku, I'm going to weather out the storm back here!" Miroku nodded. "Very well, I'll go see Inuyasha." He to darted out of reach of the women. "MEN!" Sango growled seven started to laugh again. "I think that I'm gonna like my vacation here!"  
  
That night they stopped before sunset to set up camp. Inuyasha got wood for the fire and Kagome dug through her bag for food. Sango and Miroku were digging a small pit for the fire and lining it with stones. Seven dropped his case to the ground with a very audible thud. "Man that thing gets heave after a few hours." He stretched and sat next to his burden. Kagome pulled out the last of the dinner "it sure looks heavy, what in it?" he smiled, "I thought you would never ask!" he worked his way across the side of the case flipping up catches. He lifted the lid and rested the top against the ground. Kagome gasped, inside the case was the largest collection on weaponry she had ever seen. Knives, darts, shirouken, and hooks to name a few. Then across the length on the top segment of the case was a gigantic sword. "My that's almost as big as the Tetsusaiga" Sango said admiring the blade. He lifted a segment of the case out only to reveal an assortment of claws, teeth and sharpened bones. "Are those Youkai bones?" Miroku asked "most of them." He drew out a small finger bone "this will make a powerful sword someday." He handed it to Sango "I just can't find anyone skilled enough to forge it." Kagome perked up "Hey maybe Toutousai can help!"  
  
Seven shot the case and put it behind him "who might this Toutousai be?" Inuyasha returned and dumped his load of wood in the pit. "Toutousai is dithering idiot." He sat next to the new fire and waited for he water to boil. "Well then he must be a good friend of yours!" Inuyasha growled and started for Seven "why you." Kagome threw two rocks. SMACK! SLAM! Seven rubbed his head "ouch Kagome that hurt!" Inuyasha just sat and grumbled to himself.  
  
She frowned "you two are just like kids!" Seven shrugged and lay down "well I'm beat" he yawned "see you tomorrow." Within seconds he saw snoring lightly. Sango giggled "you sure have strange family Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes "don't I know it!"  
  
The next day was clear skied and warm. They got an early start as they still had a way to go. Seven had changed from his red and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt again. He and Miroku walked a ways behind Kagome and Sango; they had developed a fast friendship. Sango kept glancing over her shoulder at the pair "what's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head "I'm just making sure they don't sneak up on us, your cousin is almost as bad as Miroku!" Kagome blushed "yeah, right"  
  
Seven stopped in the middle of the path and stared off to the hills to the east. Miroku stopped as well "what's wrong Seven" Seven put his case on the ground, "something feels, off, I don't know what though." Ahead Inuyasha was walking back to them, he didn't look happy "what the hell are you two staring at." He yelled "you're holding us up, come on!" Kagome and Sango started walking back to them as well. "Are you ok Seven." Miroku looked at Kagome "what do you mean Kagome?" She looked past Miroku and he turned. Seven was staring as if in fear at his hands, sweat was pouring down his face. "Run." He gasped. Miroku took a step back "Seven?" he looked up from his hands, the veins on his face were bulging, "RUN NOW!" he screamed "YOUR ALL IN DANGER!" he broke off and sank to his knees, he grabbed his head between his hands "YAHHHH!" he screamed "RUN NOW!" Miroku turned and fled towards Kagome "Come on." He cried something is wrong with Seven and we need to get away now!" Kagome started for Seven but Inuyasha picked her up and bounded off. "Come on." He yelled, "we can't fight him so let's go." They reached a hill a ways away from Seven they could see him thrashing on the ground. "He doesn't look to good." Kagome observed "what should we do?" Miroku sat on a stump. "We wait, I sense something is wrong inside him, there is nothing we can do." Sango shivered, "it's the Dragon Soul." She said, "it's trying to gain control of him." "WHAT!?" everyone turned to Sango. She rubbed her arms "the Great Dragon Soul in his chest is trying to gain control of him, it's a side affect of the spell." They looked over at Seven; he now lay motionless on the grass. "We should stay away for now." Inuyasha frowned "how can it try to take control of him?" Sango shrugged "if the soul of the Youkai used in the spell has a brother or similar soul still alive it can try to take over and return to the living world." Kagome thought for a moment, "hey wait." She said, "if he came back to a time ahead of us and got the Soul then, could the Great Dragon still be alive?" Sango stared at her "of course! That has to be it." Miroku stood. "There, he's moving again." Seven was trying to stand up, but was not doing very well. Kagome started to run to him. "Hey Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha "where are you going?" she glared back at him "to help Seven!" she reached his side and knelt down. "Are you all right?" she asked. There was still a look of pain and fear in his eyes, but it had lessened. "I'm fine, just a little weak." He tried to rise again but flopped onto the ground. "Man this is just not one of my days." Inuyasha was caring Seven on his back, he wasn't happy "I still don't see why I have to carry this baka around." He growled Seven was unconscious and Inuyasha had been caring him for several hours. "Give it up Inuyasha" Kagome scolded "he's not up to walking and you're the strongest one here, so the honor goes to you." "Feh! Great honor." 


	5. Inuyasha to the rescue!

Chapter Five: Inuyasha to the Rescue!  
  
They stopped early that night for obvious reasons. Seven was still out cold. Inuyasha laid him against a tree close to the fire as roughly as he could without getting Kagome mad. Miroku who had been lugging Seven's case around collapsed happily. "How does he lug that thing around all the time?" he complained. Kagome rummaged through her bag and came out with bathing supplies. Hey Inuyasha keep an eye on Miroku, Sango and I are going back to the spring we passed." Miroku looked hurt and was about to reply when Sango threw a cup of Ramen at his head. He caught it. "Get dinner ready, we'll be back soon."  
  
Sango lowered herself into the cold water; Kagome was already in and was washing her hair and shaking. "I hate cold baths!" she complained "lets go quick, ok?" Sango smiled, she had grown up on cold baths and to her a warm one was indeed a luxury. They bathed in silence, washing quickly and moving to the bank to dry off. Kagome stared into the water deep in thought. Sango was a little concerned "are you ok Kagome, you have hardly said a word today." Kagome flashed her I'm-pretending-to-be-fine smile "sure I'm ok!" "Kagome never take up lying as a profession, you're terrible." They both laughed. Sango gasped in shock as a cold hand slipped over her mouth, she tried to fight but more hands were holding her down. She looked towards Kagome who was in the same position as her. They were surrounded by Youkai! Red eyes stared at them from the forest and the Youkai holding them started to pull them away. Sango fought madly, trying to at least to get a scream off, it was Kagome who succeeded. "INUYASHA!" one of the Youkai smacked her on the head knocking her unconscious. Taking no chances they did the same to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting next to the fire across from Seven. Seven was awake but groggy. Miroku was still eating. Inuyasha caught a strange scent, he cocked his head and tried to catch it, Kagome for sure but she smelled, "INUYASHA!" her scream drifted over the treetops. He jumped up and bolted in the direction of the spring. "Kagome and Sango are in trouble!" he called back. He didn't wait for the monk, Kagome needed him and every second counted. He reached the spring and found both of the girl's clothes. That's not good he thought. He ran around sniffing the air, Youkai! He found their trail and raced after them.  
  
Several minutes later he paused in the treetops, he saw a large cave down below and it was filled with the scent of the Youkai that captured Kagome. He leapt to a branch overlooking the cave, inside was a roaring fire. He searched the clearing for any sign of the two girls, there was none. They must be in the cave he thought cracking his knuckles and jumped down.  
  
The Youkai didn't stand a chance Inuyasha took off three heads in his first swipe. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" several more heads fell. The Grey Youkai were screeching in fear as they tried to escape the cave, Inuyasha was blocking the only exit, they mindlessly charged the exit ignoring the Hanyou. Inuyasha didn't even have to try to kill them, they just died. Less than a minute later Inuyasha was the only one standing.  
  
He looked around franticly for the two women. "Kagome!" he called. Her scent was thin. He heard a moan from the back of the cave. He leapt over the dead Youkai to a dirty blanket. He ripped it off. Instantly he blushed and put it back, Kagome and Sango were still naked! He took off his fire rat shirt and wrapped Kagome in it, trying not to look at her; at least he pretended not to look at her. Then he wrapped Sango in the old blanket and lifted both women to his back.  
  
He stepped out of the cave and he caught a horrid stench coming straight towards him. Quickly he put the two girls down against the side of the cave and stood in the entrance. Out of the forest came a bellowing roar followed by a large Youkai. "My children!" it roared. "Who has slain my children!?" it saw Inuyasha who was surrounded by the corpses of the smaller Youkai. "You!" it roared. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. It grew with a flash to the large fang, then the weight of his tooth kicked in and the blade sunk low. "Damn it." Inuyasha growled "when the hell am I gonna get used to this thing!" the Grey Youkai charged with a roar. Inuyasha leapt into the attack slicing the Youkai's arm in two. The Youkai roared in pain then reached down and picked up the severed limb. "What the hell?" Inuyasha jumped again but the Youkai used his severed arm as a shield. The Tetsusaiga pierced the arm and the Youkai threw both its arm and the Tetsusaiga into the trees. "Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed, he didn't pause his attack. He lunged for the Youkai's throat but was batted out of the air. He slammed into a tree trunk and slid to the ground. "Crap he's faster than I thought." The Hanyou growled. He pulled himself up. "This is not my finest performance." The Youkai was almost on top of him when Inuyasha jumped up and back, he kicked off the tree and threw himself at the Youkai again. "GAHHAAA!" he drove his arm into the Youkai's eye. Than bracing himself he tore out the other eye with his free hand. "Take that you son of a BITCH!" he kicked off the falling Youkai, landing lightly on his feet. The Youkai landed with a crash sending up a cloud of dust. Inuyasha shook his head to clear the blood lust away, thank the gods that Kagome hadn't been in danger or things could have gotten messy he thought. Kagome! He ran to the cave entrance. She and Sango were still out cold. He looked around and saw where the Tetsusaiga had landed; he ran over and retrieved his sword. Then returning to the girls he picked them up again and started back for camp. Less than a minute later he caught Miroku's scent. He changed his course and landed in front of the monk. "Took you long enough." Inuyasha growled. "You missed the fun." Miroku shook his head "sorry but you're a bit faster than me when you put your mind to it." He looked at the girls on Inuyasha's back. "Are they ok?" Inuyasha grunted "yeah there fine, just a bump on the head apiece." Miroku looked relived "good, do you need help caring them back?" Inuyasha smiled. "I don't think they would like to be carried naked and unconscious by you." Miroku shook his head sadly. "I am so misunderstood." When they reached the camp they found Seven sitting by the fire boiling water. "Hey Seven." Inuyasha yelled "big help you were." Seven shrugged. "You didn't seem to need much help back there." Inuyasha blinked "how could you know, you were sitting on your ass the whole time!" Seven stood and gestured to his clothes. They were covered in blood, he smelt like the Youkai he had just killed. "When you ripped out his eye there was a little more blood than I expected." Inuyasha stared at him. "How did you get there and back so quickly?" Seven steeped over and took Sango off his back. "I got there about the same time as the larger Youkai and left as soon as he fell so I had a head start on you." Inuyasha grunted and laid Kagome gently in her sleeping bag. Seven put a hot rag on both girls' foreheads. "This will help the head ache that they wake with." Inuyasha stared at Kagome "thanks" he whispered. He pulled off his blood soaked shirt and hung it over a branch. Inuyasha didn't feel like sleeping. He sat next toKagome staring into the fire. He had almost lost it again; damn he couldn't let that happen, not near Kagome. He sighed and tossed a stick into the flames. He had been lucky. Something moved behind him and he jumped to his feet ready to fight. "Easy Inuyasha, its only me." Seven was up as well. He strode over to the fire and sat next to Inuyasha. "You took a big risk back their Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't wonder at this statement. Seven continued. "Your Youkai blood is sealed by your sword, you took a big chance fighting without it." Inuyasha shook his head. "You think I don't know that, what other choice did I have?" Seven reached in his pocket and took out a cigarette box. "Do you smoke?" he offered it to Inuyasha "smoke?" the Hanyou replied. He reached out and took the little stick protruding from the top of the box. "What's this?" Seven laughed "here." He took one and put it in his mouth then he took a burning stick from the fire and put it to the end of the rod in his mouth. Inuyasha was fascinated. Seven passed him the glowing stick. Inuyasha mimicked Seven by putting the butt in his mouth, and then he put the burning stick to the end and inhaled. Suddenly he was struggling for breath. He started to cough uncontrollably. The cigarette flew into the fire. "What the hell was that." He choked out. "Are you trying to poison me?" Seven shook his head. "O well." He said flicking his into the fire. "I thought you would be up to it but." he shrugged. Inuyasha frowned, he could take it. "Gimmie another one." An hour later Inuyasha was on his tenth cigarette. The first three had hurt and smelt like hell but then, he kind of liked it. Seven had a proud look on his face. "There now isn't that better." Inuyasha smiled. Somehow this guy was working his way under Inuyasha's skin. Must be his relation to Kagome. "Sure as hell beats Naraku's poison gas!" they both laughed. "You know Inuyasha, once you let down the bad boy attitude, your ok." Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't get used to it." Seven shook his head. "I don't plan on it." He flicked the remains of his cigarette into the fire. "Well I hope we can do this again Inuyasha." He said standing "but for now I'm beat." He turned for his blanket. "Get some rest." Inuyasha stared at Seven who was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, if not before. He flicked the small butt of his cigarette into the fire as well and lay down next to Kagome, an arm over her shoulder. 


	6. Seperate Ways!

Chapter Six: Separate ways!  
  
Kagome awoke with a light headache. It took her a minute to come fully awake and when she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha's arm? She shifted slowly to face the Hanyou. He was asleep, and right next to her, he didn't have his shirt on. Kagome was surprised to say the least. She sat up and started to stretch, she glanced down at herself and saw that she was, NAKED!? She froze in shock and saw that Inuyasha was awake and looking at her. She screamed "HENTAI! SIT!" Inuyasha didn't have far to go as Kagome dove under the covers.  
  
Everyone woke up at her scream and groggily glanced around. Seven was the first to realize what had happened. "Easy Kagome" he called to her "nothing bad happened." Kagome was still shaking under her blanket. "Say's you!" she growled back. "Why am I naked?" Seven pushed her bag to her "you don't remember last night?" she grabbed her bags and started digging for her clothes. "If I remembered I." she paused the memories coming back to her, the bath, the Youkai! She gasped and whirled around looking for "Sango, is she." her eyes fell on her friend. Sango was just sitting up; she held the blanket to her chest. "What happened?" she asked Seven threw her clothes to her "Inuyasha saved you two from a pack of Youkai, it was quite impressive." She nodded and keeping the blanket she stood and shuffled into the bushes to dress.  
  
Kagome was still sitting wrapped in her blanket. "Why are we still naked?" she asked. Seven shook his head "Miroku wanted to dress you but Inuyasha thought that you would prefer to dress yourselves." She glared at the Monk who was pretending he hadn't heard the last statement. "Hentai!" Miroku was still ignoring her. She crawled to the edge of the camp. "Inuyasha keep him from peaking!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Once the girls were dressed they set about making breakfast. Seven sighed "don't you ever eat anything OTHER than Ramen?" Inuyasha came out of his bowl, noodles hanging from his mouth. "Whaf vld vu kanna u thaf or anem?" Seven stared blankly at him, "come again?" Inuyasha swallowed. "I said what would you wanna have other than Ramen?" Seven stared into the steaming cup. "Well a nice burger would sure hit the spot." Kagome laughed "they've never heard of burgers Seven!" "Poor them, when we get back, my treat!" he slurped up his noodles. "So where to next?" Inuyasha scoffed. "After the Jewel you baka." Seven rolled his eyes, "how could I forget." Sango shook her head. "I don't think the Jewel shards are the most impotent thing right now Inuyasha." The Hanyou stared at her "watta ya mean." She crossed her arms "right now a friend of ours is in great danger, we need to find a cure, NOW!" Inuyasha grumbled. Sango continued, "Seven has a problem with his Dragon Soul, don't look surprised Seven we figured it out." She paused "now if we go to my village we could find some answers."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off "do we all need to go?" Sango glared at him "fine I'll go alone!" Inuyasha grumbled and stalked off. Seven stood "thank you for your concern Sango, but there is no need for you to go alone." She picked up her pack and Hiraikotsu. "Do you think I cant take care of myself?" he shook his hands defensively. "Its not that it's just." "It's ok Seven." Miroku interrupted "I will go with her." He smiled at Sango. She hung her head "why do I have a feeling that I'll be in more danger from him than any Youkai." Kagome laughed "be nice Sango."  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Miroku followed Sango, she hadn't said much since they had left that morning. He frowned she was probably preparing for her return home to her lifeless village. Poor woman, what a tragedy. He quickened his step so he was beside her, she stiffened warily. He quickly took her hand, not looking down. Sango looked at him in surprise; he smiled at her and turned toward the road.  
  
Could he really be changing Sango thought starring at the smiling Monk, he's holding my hand instead of my butt, did he miss? She looked at their hands. No he hadn't missed. She steeped closer to him and squeezed his hand. Maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad after all.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Inuyasha walked next to Kagome. He had to slow his stride to mach hers but it was worth the slower pace, she smelt wonderful, but he kept the thought to himself. His thought were interrupted by Kagome's voice "no way Seven, why would I want to smoke?" he shrugged, "hey Inuyasha, you want one?" he offered the pack to the Hanyou. Inuyasha smiled, she won't expect this! "Sure thing." He reached out and grabbed a cigarette. Kagome stared at him in surprise. "Inuyasha? You smoke?" he shrugged. "Why not?" Seven handed him a small metal box. "What this" Seven laughed "here." He took the box and pushed on one end, a small flame shot out. "It's a lighter." "Oh" Inuyasha stuck the cigarette in and took a deep breath, and coughed. So much for looking macho. Kagome frowned "serves you right, baka!" Inuyasha glared at seven "I thought you said that I had the hang of these things!" Seven shook his head. "It takes a few start ups to get it but you were better than last night!" Kagome looked from one to the other. "Last night, you mean, MEN!" she stomped away from the two men "what's eating her?" Seven asked. Inuyasha shrugged "we may never know." They laughed.  
  
That night Kagome went to bed early. She hadn't spoken to either Seven or Inuyasha all day. Inuyasha was starting to get worried. "All that from a cigarette?" Seven smiled "women are strange and wonderful beings." Inuyasha stared at Seven confused. "Watta you mean?" Seven sat back against a large rock. "I've seen the way you look at her Inuyasha, you have the hots for Kagome don't you?" Inuyasha stared blankly at Seven "the HOTS? What does that mean?" "You know the hots, you're head over heals, infatuated," he paused seeing Inuyasha's uncomprehending stare. "You LOVE her." Seven emphasized love with a wild arm gesture. Inuyasha turned away to hide his blush. "No way, she's a stupid girl, why would I have any reason to love her." Seven threw a stick at the Hanyou's back. "Don't be stupid, you don need a reason to love someone, it just happens." Inuyasha turned back to Seven. "Prove it." Seven smiled "Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha almost fell over. "WHAT!" "Oh come on don't tell me you haven't seen it." "Seen what?" "Those two. Going after each other." "Are you kidding, every time that monk gets NEAR Sango she smacks him!" "That's not the point." "Oh yeah" "Yeah, quiet down you'll wake Kagome," "Sorry." "Anyway, she sits you every chance she gets and you still like her." "I don't love her." "Whatever, your in denial." "de-what?" "You won't even admit to yourself that you like her." "Shut up." "No chance in hell of that happening." "Oh yeah?" "Just calm down Inuyasha, I'm not trying to tease you." "Sure." "Now I know you like her and you know it, even f you wont admit it to your self, but I have a nice bit of information that might make you happy." "What?" "I thought you didn't care." "Shut up an spill it." "Alright you asked for it, Kagome loves you too."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Seven. "What did you say?" Seven smiled "that got your attention, that young lady over there is deep in love with you." Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping Kagome. "She, loves me?" he couldn't believe it "why?" Seven shook his head. "Who knows, your rude, arrogant, selfish, a braggart, annoying, you swear, you smoke, you insult her, you seem to care more about a dead girl, you." "hey enough already, so I'm not perfect!" Inuyasha growled. "No your far from it, but that girl has feelings for you, even I can see it." Inuyasha stared at Seven, could he be right, could she really LOVE him? Impossible, or is it? He sighed and stared at the still form of Kagome. "Do you really think so, not that I care or anything." He did his best to sound indifferent. Seven shook his head. "You really are an ass you know that." Inuyasha ignored him "yes she has a thing for you, don't know why, maybe she sees through your silly mask, but its there." Inuyasha was still staring at Kagome. "Well Inuyasha see you tomorrow." Seven rolled off the rock and fell asleep, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.  
  
Could she actually love me? The line ran through his head, could I be so lucky, hey shut up; you don't care, do you? He jumped over her landing where he could see her face. It was so peaceful, so, beautiful. Damn it what's got into me! He leapt into the treetops settling down for the night. Do I love her? I don't, do I? Damn I'm confused. He thumped his head against the trunk of the tree. What next! Are Sango and Miroku gonna come back mated, they have about as much chance as Kagome and I have. He smiled at the thought of Miroku and Sango together; it struck him as funny. "No chance in hell!" he muttered smiling. "If they get married I'll ask Kagome to marry me." There, he was safe!  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
The sun was setting behind Miroku and Sango; they were still a good half a days journey from her home. "So Sango do we keep going or should we stop at a village for the night?" she shrugged "its up to you Miroku." He smiled "good then, that looks suitable!" he pointed to the outline of a village up ahead. Sango smiled "I figured you had something in mind, now watch your manners." "Please Sango, I am a Monk!" "Where have I heard THAT before."  
  
Miroku finished putting the evil wards on the corners of the inn. "There now, all set!" he turned to the inn-keeper. "Now about the rooms, I'll be happy to pay." He reached into his sleeve. The innkeeper shook his head. "No, no, good Monk. I couldn't take from you after such a service to my house." Miroku bowed "very well then, I thank you." The innkeeper smiled. "It is I who should thank you. Your room is this way." He gestured for Miroku to follow. He bent close to Sango, "works every time." She bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
In their room the innkeeper had prepared a wonderful meal. Sango at across from Miroku who was acting very kind of late. She wondered what game he was playing at. There was a loud knock at the door. "Come in." Miroku called. The door opened and the innkeeper stepped in. "pardon me good monk." He started glancing at Sango. "But would you two happen to be married?" Sango choked on her rice. Miroku coughed "no we are not." The innkeeper smiled and bowed, "good, good, ah, could I ask you a favor then?" Miroku put down his bowl. "What favor?" the innkeeper clapped his hands and in came a stunning young woman. She as dressed simply but she was very buxom and well rounded. "This is my daughter, good monk." He smiled at Miroku, ignoring Sango completely. "I need a male heir and she expressed interest in you so." he shrugged glancing at his daughter. She was smiling at the Monk. Sango was blushing furiously. "Excuse me" she gasped and darted from the room. "Crap," she cried. "He was so nice today." She sat on the edge of the porch. "But I know him he couldn't resist such a girl." She looked down at herself, "why do I even try, I don't have a chance." "AH- HEM" she turned and saw Miroku standing behind her. "I'm sorry Sango did I scare you?" she blushed and turned away. "No Miroku, I'm ok you go enjoy yourself." She was trying not to cry. He sat next to her and put a hand on her knee. "I told him that I wasn't interested." She gasped. "You what!" Miroku shrugged, "I told him that his daughter was indeed beautiful but I wasn't interested." Sango stared at him in surprise. "You said what." He looked at her closely "are you ok, you seem to have something wrong with your ears." She laughed "of course I'm ok you baka!" she put her hand on his "just surprised." He shook his head. "Come now Sango, after all this time you still think I'm that shallow." She blushed; "well." he sighed "sure I may act like I'm woman crazy, I was for a while, but for almost three years I've had my eye one woman in particular." She looked at the ground. "Who?" she said it in almost a whisper as if afraid of the answer. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "You."  
  
She gasped, "you love me?" she asked slowly. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to his side. "I have loved you for a while now Sango, only I've been to afraid to admit it." He swallowed, loudly. "I need you Sango, more than anything else I need you beside me." She lifted her head; tears were in her eyes. "Oh Miroku!" she cried. Then she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 


	7. Kagome Captured!

Chapter Seven: Kagome Captured!  
  
Inuyasha sat above the campfire. It had been three days since Miroku and Sango had left to find information on the Dragon Soul. Kagome had gotten sick the next day and they had stopped early and hadn't moved since. Seven was getting food ready and Kagome was still asleep. She had been doing almost nothing else for two days. It was starting to piss Inuyasha off. "Hey Seven," he yelled "when the hell is she gonna snap out of it?" Seven took a bottle out of Kagome's bag. "Wow she came prepared for everything it seems." He opened the bottle and put two pills in a cup of tea. "Hey Seven you listening to me?" Seven jerked his head up, "oh, sorry Inuyasha, yah she should be up by tonight and ready to go by tomorrow noon." "TOMORROW NOON!" the Hanyou practically screamed "we've been here long enough as it is." Seven shrugged. "Sorry Inuyasha but if we try to go sooner she might get worse and that would put us out for several more days." The Hanyou scowled and stood up on his branch. "Whatever, I'm going for a walk." With that he darted off through the foliage. Seven chuckled and slowly poured the tea down Kagome's throat. She moaned softly and opened her eyes. "I-Inu- Yasha?" she called softly. "Hush now Kagome," Seven soothed brushing some hair out of her face. "He'll be back soon." "Mm-hmm" Kagome moaned softly and fell back asleep. Seven whipped a cigarette out but didn't light it. God she was a hopeless he thought. I wonder how the Monk is doing? Inuyasha dropped back into their camp from the treetops. Kagome was sitting up now with her back to a tree, but it was an improvement. "Took you long enough wench." He growled. Seven swatted him in the back of the head. "What did I tell you about calling Kagome names?" Inuyasha growled "shut up and piss off!" Seven glared at the Hanyou. "So why are you in such a good mood today?" Inuyasha set about feeding himself "I don't like this place." He muttered "it smells like cruelty and pain, both from humans." Kagome shuddered "you mean humans hurting humans?" Inuyasha snorted "don't think you humans are above cruelty, sometimes you're worse than Youkai!" Seven grunted "yeah I know," he looked at Inuyasha "so why did you go out?" "I was trying to find the source of the smell, unfortunately its so heavy in this area I cant pinpoint it." Seven opened his case and drew out a Katana. It had a black sheath wrapped in silver cord. "We had best be on our guard then." He drew out a small package as well and set it beside him, then he shut the case. "You take first watch," Seven said "wake me at midnight." Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, she was asleep again. "That woman could sleep anywhere." He muttered, then to Seven "I don't need to be relived, I don't need as much sleep as you." Seven rolled his eyes, "whatever Inu- chan." Inuyasha growled. "Don't call me that you jack ass!"  
  
Inuyasha sat alone in the trees. He was starting to get sick from the smell of the place. Everywhere he went he smelt blood and pain. That much he had said in front of Kagome, he didn't tell her some of the scents however. He scratched his ear absentmindedly. What am I going to do about her he thought. He couldn't figure her out from one minute to the next. "God women are confusing!" a loud snap jolted him out of his thoughts. Below him he could see the camp, dull since the fire had gone out. Kagome was still asleep against the tree and Seven. Crap. Seven was gone. Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught Seven's scent, and the smell of his. blood! Inuyasha jumped down to where Seven had been. The ground was soaked with his blood, several gouges in the ground looked to have been made by sword points. A muffled scream caused Inuyasha to turn back to Kagome, hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Several man sized shapes hovered over her three of them were tying her up.  
  
"Quickly now." One of the men muttered. "We haven't gotten either of the men she was with." Inuyasha growled loudly. "To late to run now." He grated and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. The men screamed as Inuyasha ran for them he slashed down at the closest target. The man screamed and fell apart. Inuyasha turned to the remaining men. They were staring in horror at the Hanyou. "What the hell!" one of then cried. "He's a Youkai!" the men turned and run. They were not fast enough. Inuyasha pursued cutting through one after another of the fleeing men. The screamed as they fell often in two or three pieces. Inuyasha just cut them down, ignoring their screams. It was over quickly.  
  
Inuyasha slid the Tetsusaiga home and turned back to the campsite. He stepped contemptuously over the dead bodies he past eager to get back to untie Kagome. He reached the site minutes after he had left, several things had changed. Seven was leaning heavily on his Katana covered in blood. "Inuyasha, thank God." He cried sinking to his knees. "They came back and took Kagome, damn it I cant believe they did this to me." He tried to rise, Inuyasha ran to his side "hold on you stay here, your in no condition to fight." Seven growled. "They got me three times before I woke up, damn how could I have been so careless." Sweat was pouring down his face. "Go get Kagome, there is still over thirty of them that I saw." He clutched his side in pain "go now damn it!" Inuyasha lowered him slowly to the ground. "Don't you die on me now, I'll be back for you." Seven smiled weakly. "What's this? The emotionless Hanyou sowing concern?" he coughed up blood. "Get the hell out of here, I'll be fine." Inuyasha nodded and darted off.  
  
Seven waited until Inuyasha was out of earshot. He pulled himself up grunting with exertion. "Tonight is a night that will change all things." He muttered to himself. "Souls that seek will burn, Those sought after will be found, Blood will burn away pain, The sword will break under the weight of the blood." He stood and sheathed his sword "being me sucks." He draw his hand over his chest, the stab wounds had disappeared. "To die, to rest, only few are so lucky." He started in the direction Inuyasha had gone, following the smell of hate.  
  
Inuyasha lunged from one tree to another, foliage whipping past as he followed the trail of the humans who had captured Kagome, his Kagome. The smell was getting closer, filling his senses, blood, death, hate, and fear. Fires roared ahead, filling the trees with smoke. Fires that belonged to men. Men who had captured his Kagome. They would pay! Inuyasha landed softly next to the largest fire, only inches behind one of the humans. Too easy. He dug his claws into the mans neck. "Where is Kagome?" he growled. The man he was holding started to scream hysterically and tried to writhe out of Inuyasha's grasp. The camp was instantly up and armed. One of them saw the screaming man and Inuyasha. "Y-Y-Youkai!" he screamed. The men ran off to a large cave away from the fires. Inuyasha ignored them. He tightened his grip on the man he had. "I wont ask again, where is the girl you just took?" the man was shaking fearfully. "I-I-in the c-c-cave." He blurted, "please don't hurt me." Inuyasha growled and smacked the man on the neck; he fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
Ignoring the fires and the unconscious man Inuyasha headed for the cave. All his focus was on the cave before him, nothing else concerned him. The cave was twice as tall as Inuyasha. Torches lined the moldy walls, shadows flickering across to cave floor. The men stood at the back of the cave in a large semicircle. They were well armed and ready to fight, as if it mattered. Inuyasha charged them swinging the Tetsusaiga in a low sweep. He sliced several of the man in half and mover on to the rest. He drove madly through their ranks carving through the men with fury. Blood flew everywhere soaking the floor, the walls, the men, and Inuyasha. Soon the carnage was over; Inuyasha stood panting in the mist of the bodies. He held the Tetsusaiga limply at his side, his eyes were vacant.  
  
Inuyasha scanned the remainder of the cave looking for Kagome. There was no sign of her. He started looking for a door or a crack leading deeper into the cave but could find none. Then it hit him, he couldn't smell Kagome! She had never been in the cave. "Damn it!" he cursed and ran towards the cave entrance. Without warning the Tetsusaiga started to pulse. "What the!" Inuyasha stopped and stared at the sword. It started to shudder and then burst into flames. Inuyasha held the sword away from his face and raised a hand to shield his eyes. The flaming Tetsusaiga then started to bleed. Dark blood poured from the old crack where it had broken before. The blood grew thicker and the blade burned hotter until CRACK! The blade shattered into several pieces sending fragments of itself across the cave. A large fragment struck Inuyasha in the head. He spun around and everything went black.  
  
Kagome woke slowly. Her whole body was wracked with pain. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She couldn't see and something was holding her down, she fought the rising panic and suppressed a scream. She tried to loosen the bonds around her hands and struggled against the ropes that bound her. Oh god what's going on? She thought franticly. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha returning to camp and talking to Seven. After that there was nothing. Crap, what happened? Where's Inuyasha and Seven? Why me?  
  
She was jolted from her thoughts by a rough hand. It jerked her up and tore off the rag that had been blinding her. "Hey there girly." The man leered. His breath stunk and he had very few teeth. The man turned his head. "Hey boys." He called "she's finally up." Three other men came up behind the one that was crouching in front of Kagome. "Good thing Suiga." One of the standers grunted. "The Lord would not like it if she had died, you hit her pretty hard." Well that explains the headache, Kagome thought ruefully.  
  
Suiga shrugged "yeah well she didn't die so piss off." He pushed Kagome back down. "Come on lets get ready to go." The four men turned and disappeared behind some trees. Kagome now was able to look abound. She was in a small grotto in a wooden stall. The floor had a light layer of straw and was lightly blood stained. The smell of the place made her want to throw up. A moan to her right made her lift her head up slowly. "Hello?" she called softly. Another moan was the only response. Kagome slowly pushed herself to the edge of the stall and peered around the corner. She gasped and quickly pulled back shuddering. On the other side of the wall she had seen a girl also tied and gagged. However she was covered in blood and bruises. She had blood stumps instead of hands and her ankles ended in the same way. Kagome fought desperately to keep from emptying her stomach. Oh God help me she cried to herself. She curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Seven ran into the cave where behind the dying bonfires. Inuyasha was lying there clutching the broken hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Blood was crusted on his forehead, the cut already gone. Seven cursed and ran to the still Hanyou. "Inuyasha snap out of it damn it!" Inuyasha moaned and quivered and wiped his forehead and sat up unsteadily. Seven put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "What happened?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at Seven. "Where am I?" he asked. Seven pulled him to his feet. "Wake up boy!" he shook Inuyasha "where is Kagome? Come on boy. Did you find her?" Inuyasha hung his head. "Gone, she was never here." Seven nodded. "I thought so, come on I think I found her trail. "Inuyasha perked up. "You did, let's go." Inuyasha pulled away from Seven and fell to his knees. "Crap, heal the hell happened to me?" Seven glanced around the cave. "Hold on." He dashed around the cave and picked up the fragments of the Tetsusaiga. "Your sword broke, we have to go fix it." Inuyasha shook his head "no Kagome is more important." He started away again this time staying on his feet. "Lets go."  
  
Seven shook his head "sorry Inuyasha but the sword comes first." Inuyasha turned and glared at the man behind him. "Damn the sword, Kagome is in danger." Seven stepped up to Inuyasha and slapped him hard across the face. "Wake up you baka!" he yelled "if you go charging after Kagome without the seal of the Tetsusaiga you are the biggest threat to her, not her captors!" Inuyasha hung his head "sorry, I'm just worried that's all." Seven patted his shoulder "good then, let's hurry."  
  
Kagome was roughly awakened when one of her captors pulled her to her feet by her hair. She screamed in pain before finding her feet. The man laughed and pushed her towards several horses. Six women were already draped across the horse's backs bound and gagged. They all looked younger than Kagome. Th man who had woken her roughly picked her up and tossed her stomach first over a horse next to a girl who looked no older than sixteen. She was covered in bruises and one of her eyes was swelled shut. Her open eye was full of fear and pain. She was shuddering uncontrollably. Kagome tried to relax and comfort the girl wordlessly. The only response was a fearful glance.  
  
The men mounted the remaining horses and started into the forest, pulling the horses with the girls along behind. Several hours passed and Kagome was stiff and numb. The sun was low in the west and the men were arguing over whether to stop and camp or continue on. Kagome had tried to sleep to pass time and relive the pain but sleeping on the horse was almost impossible, even for her. The girl next to her had stopped crying and had just hung there for almost an hour. Kagome was starting to worry if she was ok. She lifted her head with effort, her neck was in knots and it hurt to move. They were at the base on a small mountain, snow could be seen higher up but the cold reached down to where they were. She shivered and sneezed. Where was Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha led the way through the fire pits surrounding Toutousai's hut. Seven wrinkled his nose. "This place sure does stink, eh?" Inuyasha growled "you have no idea." He picked up his pace and soon reached the center of the pt and Toutousai's hut. There was a light coming from inside and the ring of the smith's hammer. "Good the coward id home, come on." He strode into the cave. "Hey old man I need some help!" the ring of the hammer stopped. "Who are you?" the smith stared blankly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed. "Damn it, not this again?" the smith stood and tottered over to the Hanyou. "Wait your Inuyasha, where is my sword?" Inuyasha growled "your sword, hey we settled this a long time ago, its mine!" Toutousai blinked and looked even more vacant, if that was possible. "Did we, I don't recall." He looked down and saw the empty sheath. "You fool, you broke my precious sword again didn't you?" Seven stepped up pushing Inuyasha aside. "The sword did not break in battle, it shattered after being used on some humans." Toutousai stared at seven "where did you come from?" Seven rolled his eyes. "You were right Inuyasha, he is a dithering idiot." SMACK Toutousia's hammer came down on Seven's head. "Show some respect you!" he proclaimed. "Inuyasha pushed seven aside. "Listen old man Kagome's in danger and I need the Tetsusaiga, will you help or not?" Toutousai turned, the sword has already been repaired by your fang, if I don't get better material then it wont be easy." Inuyasha growled. "Where the hell can we find better material?" Toutousai shrugged. "Well one person is your brother but that's out of the question." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" seven asked rubbing his forehead. Toutousai turned. "You can't help, you could never provide decent material. Seven set his large case on the ground. "I don't intend on being the donor." He opened the case and pulled out the compartment full of Youkai bones. He pulled out a finger bone and a long tooth. "These should be good" Toutousai hopped over and peered at the articles in Sevens hand. "Where did you get these?" Seven frowned, "a long way from here, will you use them?" Toutousai took them and turned them around in his hand. "They are quite powerful, are you sure you want to increase the Tetsusaiga's power by so much?" Seven smiled at Inuyasha "I think he can handle it."  
  
Inuyasha sat outside Toutousai's hut next to Seven. Almost a day had past and the smith was still working. "Damn it what's taking so long?" he thumped his head against the hut. "Can't he go any faster?" Seven yawned and sat up. "The process of repairing that much damage should take a while." Inuyasha glared at Seven "I'm in no mood to be delayed." Seven smiled "good, while we wait I den to tell you about the new powers your sword will have." Inuyasha turned to Seven "what new powers?" Seven leaned against the hut. "Now because of the bones I added the Tetsusaiga will be far stronger than it was before." Inuyasha gestured for him to continue. "The tooth once belonged to a TaiYoukai who could manipulate time, eventually you will be able to slow time around you to such an extent it will be like you moving around statues." Inuyasha was now leaning forward golden eyes intent on Seven. "The finger however is far more powerful and dangerous. It will enable you to move from one place to another instantly." Inuyasha smiled "why would that be dangerous?" Seven glared at Inuyasha "if you use it improperly you could end up loosing pieces of your self or appearing somewhere where you cant survive, like in a wall or something." Inuyasha smirked. "No way that will happen to me!" Seven smiled, "I hope so Inuyasha."  
  
Toutousai emerged just then holding the Tetsusaiga; it looked better than ever. The blade was free of nicks and scratches, and was finely sharpened. The hilt looked as if it had been retied. "Now listen here Inuyasha!" the smith scolded. "This is quite a blade but very dangerous, be careful and try not to break it this time!" Inuyasha glared at him and grabbed the sword from the smith. "Feh! Whatever old man!" he sheathed the sword and started away from the hut. "Come on Seven," he called back "we've wasted enough time already!" I'm coming Kagome he thought clenching his fist, stay safe! 


	8. Escape and Rescue!

Chapter Eight: Escape and Rescue!  
  
Kagome woke with a start. She didn't remember falling asleep and now she regretted it. The horses had stopped in a large courtyard. There were high wooden walls set in the opening of a ravine. The high stone walls on either side were covered in holes that looked like windows and along the ground were sturdy looking doors. Several wooden long houses were also visible to Kagome from her uncomfortable perch. Everywhere she looked she saw soldiers. Not army soldiers but men who looked vicious and very well armed.  
  
The girl next to her was struggling again. Their captors dismounted and hailed several more men over. They came over giving Kagome and the girls very unfriendly smiles; Kagome didn't like them at all. They started talking very rapidly in a language that she didn't understand. They sounded happy but kept giving the girls evil grins and laughing. Kagome shuddered; this was not looking good at all.  
  
The men broke off their talking and started to pull the girls off the horses. Kagome fell flat on her backside because of her stiffness. Several of the men laughed, it was not a pleasant sound. She tried to stand but because she was bound she couldn't get balanced enough. One of the men came over and lifted her up by her arms. She got her balance and tried to pull away but he held her tightly. She started to struggle but he just laughed and started kissing her neck. She screamed and kicked up at him. She hit him square between the legs. He moaned in pain and fell over backwards, his companions laughed even harder. What was this place?  
  
That night Kagome found herself in a low cleaned room. The men had shoved her into the stone room that looked very much like a cell. There was a futon that was worn and ragged in each corner and a small whole in the floor in the back, she could guess what it was for from the smell. She moaned and rubbed her wrists. They had untied her before shoving her inside. Despite its ragged appearance she selected a futon and lay down. She was too tired to think and decided that sleep would be her best friend about then.  
  
The sound of rusty hinges woke Kagome. The only light was from a torch in the hallway that cast a halo around the figures it the doorframe. There were three of them. One of the larger figures pushed the smallest one inside the cell and pulled the door shut again, Kagome heard the key in the lock and the retreating footsteps of the two men. The figure they had throne in lay still on the hard stone floor. Kagome carefully crawled over to darkened form. "Are you ok?" she asked softly reaching for the figure. She stopped her hand when she heard the sound of muffled crying coming from the figure. "Are you alright?" she pulled herself closer and put a hand on the figures shoulder. The person lifted her head to stare at Kagome. Tears were in her eyes, though one was swelled shut. Kagome gasped. "You're the one who was on the horse with me." The girl nodded and sat herself up, rubbing at her eyes. "Yes." She shuddered and started to cry softly again. Kagome sat next to her and hugged her tightly. The girl rested her head on her shoulder and slowly wept herself to sleep.  
  
Kagome woke early the next morning. She was laying on one of the futons with the nameless girl. Slowly she sat up and stretched. Then she looked down at the girl. Tear marks were apparent on her cheeks and she was staring blankly at a wall. "Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked. The girl looked up at her slowly; her eyes were sad and full of pain. "Yes, thank you." Kagome helped her to sit. "What's your name?" the girl glanced towards the door. "My name is Rain." Kagome smiled "hi! I'm Kagome." Rain sighed and shook her head. "How can you smile in a place like this?" Kagome patted Rain's back. "No use getting down when it will only make matters worse." Rain chuckled, a hopeless sound. "Do you know why we are here?" she asked Kagome. "No, in fact I don't know where here is." Rain lay back against the cold wall. "This is the bandit fort Jigoku and we are here as entertainment." Kagome could guess what sort of "entertainment" they were to provide, hurry Inuyasha she called out mentally.  
  
Inuyasha ran through the rocky terrain, following Kagome's scant scent. It was dull and fragmented, and at least four days old. "Hey Seven you find anything." He called. Seven emerged from behind a clump of trees running as well. He had left his case back with Toutousai but was still traveling well armed. "Not much over here, they must have camped near here though, there seems to be a lot of tracks." Inuyasha nodded. Seven had turned out to be almost as good a tracker as Inuyasha; the Hanyou's opinion of the man had just gone up. They had been running for almost a full day without rest and nightfall was coming fast. "Hey Inuyasha." Seven called after a while. "Not to complain or anything but I'm starting to get a little tired, do you think we could stop for the night?" Inuyasha growled, he would welcome a rest as well. "Sure thing, but only for a few hours." Seven smiled "right!"  
  
They started a small fire near a stream and boiled some water for Ramen. Seven stretched and sat down next to Inuyasha. The Hanyou was deep in thought, there was something in the back of his mind that was bugging him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly. "Hey Seven," he turned to face the man. "How did you heal so quickly?" Seven swallowed loudly "why do you mean Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared at him. "The night Kagome was taken you should have died. You wee stabbed three times in the chest and lost allot all of your blood, and now your up and running." Seven coughed "well its nothing really, just some effects of the Dragon soul that's all." Inuyasha stared at him, he sensed there was more. "And?" Seven jerked up his head. "And what?" "There's more I can," he sniffed, "I cant smell you either, I just noticed that." Seven threw a stick into the fire. "That's because I don't want my scent broadcast, so I muffled it." Inuyasha blinked "I didn't know that was possible." Seven threw his empty Ramen into the fire. "Come on we've stopped long enough." He evaded that pretty well thought Inuyasha.  
  
The sun was rising behind the two runners. Inuyasha and Seven had not stopped since their meal and were gaining ground quickly. "Inuyasha," Seven called "how far behind are we?" Inuyasha took a longer whiff of Kagome's scent. "Less than a full day I would guess." Seven ran closer to the Hanyou. "So we should be caught up by noon at the latest." Inuyasha smiled. "At the latest!"  
  
Dawn light streamed into Kagome and Rain's cell. They had slept on the same futon for warmth but they were still cold. Mist wafted in through the small grated window. Kagome shivered. "Where are we?" she whispered through clenched teeth. Rain rolled over to face Kagome. "We're in the mountains." Kagome sat up slowly rubbing her arms for warmth. "Is it always so cold?" Rain chuckled it sounded actually lighthearted "only in the mornings, we are just below the cold rim." "How do you know all this?" Rain sighed. "Both of my sisters were taken here almost a year ago, my father tried to buy them back but because of that they cut off the hands and feet of my sisters and took me in their place, my father rests in a shallow grave." Kagome remembered the body she had seen. "I'm sorry Rain." She whispered. Rain buried her face in the futon and started to cry again.  
  
Kagome was tired, they had made her and Rain does laundry at the stream in the fort. She was not good at it. Rain however was used to the task and helped Kagome as best she could. The sun was almost at its peak but the air was still chilly. The ice water was not helping either. She was shaking furiously; "well I don't think I'll have a problem faking sickness." She whispered to Rain. Rain smiled and kept working. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Seven finished putting on the stolen armor. He and Inuyasha had acquired it from a scout from the fortress. The captured man was unconscious on the ground. "I still don't understand why I can't go in." Inuyasha growled pulling the man into the bushes. Seven strapped on his sword. "You would be spotted quicker, tonight I'll signal to you where you can climb the wall, but first we need to find out where Kagome is being held." Inuyasha pouted "why cant we just bust in there and get her now!" Seven shook his head. "There are at least three hundred men in there, chances are someone we know could get hurt, my way is better." Seven mounted the scout's horse and spurred it towards the fort. Inuyasha jumped into the trees to wait for nightfall.  
  
Kagome was getting very tired. The laundry pile just seemed to get bigger. How was that when the men never looked clean? A stone plopped into the water in front of her. She turned and saw a soldier, his helmet pulled low and his face wrapped in a dirty scarf. He started towards her slowly but firmly. When he reached her he knelt behind her and pulled her up to him, her face to his. She squealed but he pushed his cheek against her mouth. "Be quiet Kagome, now is not the time." She gasped and pulled away; the scarf around his face fell slightly. "Seven!" she gasped. He quickly pulled her closer "just play along, you can hit me later." She nodded. "Listen I need to know where you are staying, tonight Inuyasha is coming in and we're gonna take you out." Kagome shuddered in relief. "Now I need you to take me to your room, nobody will question us because of." he paused. Kagome smiled "don't worry they haven't got me yet." Now Seven looked relived. "Good, Inuyasha would have killed me."  
  
He stood and pulled Kagome up. Rain had been watching the exchange stood as well. Kagome nodded to her and started for her room, seven was holding her arm so it looked like he was leading. Rain followed close behind, but still keeping a safe distance. The walk to Kagome's room was uneventful. A man taking a woman was a common occurrence at the fort and Seven had made sure that is what it looked like. They reached Kagome and Rain's room and Seven opened the door, then he pushed Kagome inside and ducked after her, pulling off his helmet.  
  
Rain followed quickly, brandishing a fist-sized rock from the stream. She was ignorant of the connection between Kagome and Seven. She thought he was a soldier taking a woman, her friend. CRACK! She brought the rock down hard on Seven's now unprotected head. With a grunt he toppled to the floor. Kagome shrieked "Seven! Are you ok?" she rushed to his side. Rain was confused "Kagome?" Kagome had tears in her eyes; blood stained his head and was pooling on the floor. "Seven say something." Rain knelt next to Kagome. "Do you, know him?" she asked slowly, she was starting to get worried. Kagome nodded, "he is my cousin, he came to rescue me." Rain gasped and clenched the rock, making her knuckles turn white. "Oh Kagome." she could barely whisper. A moan from the floor brought the attention of both girls. "What the hell hit me." Seven grunted as he pushed himself off the floor. Kagome and Rain gasped in shock. Rain recovered first "how are you still alive." She gasped; seven sat and rubbed the back of his head. "nice to meet you to. Do you always introduce yourself that way?" Rain blushed. Kagome had by that time found her voice. "Are you ok Seven?" Seven smiled "of course I'm fine, now who is your "friend"" he said friend with layers of sarcasm. Kagome smiled. "This is Rain, Rain meet Seven." Seven extended his hand and pulled the rock from Rain's hand, then tossing the rock aside he shook the now empty hand of Rain. "Nice to meet you, I think." He said. Rain blushed "oh yes, nice to meet you to." Seven leaned closer and whispered. "Let's stick to my greeting from now on ok." He winked at her, she smiled back.  
  
Seven used the scarf that had been around his neck to clean up the blood on the floor and on the back of his head. "Now here's the plan," he explained the escape to the two girls. "You must be ready to go at any time." He continued "we may not have much time to escape once we get in so you MUST be ready." He threw the bloody rag into their toilet hole. Rain nodded, the plan was made without them knowing about her, would she be left behind? Kagome noticed her friends look. "Its ok Rain." She said patting her hand. "We won't leave you here." Rain smiled, "thank you." Seven stood. "I have to go now, see you tonight." He strode out and shut the door, leaving the girls alone. After a few minutes of thought Kagome noticed that Rain was still staring at the closed door. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Hmm?" Rain jerked her gaze away from the door. "Oh yes, of course Kagome." Kagome smiled, "let's get some rest, we have a big night." Rain moved to their futon. How had he survived? She asked herself. I ht him as hard as I could, and the blood! She lay down and stared at the low ceiling. "Kagome?" "Yes." "Is Seven human?" Kagome blinked and sat down next to Rain. "Well, yes, but." She paused trying to think of the right words. "He has a Dragon soul that gives him power, I don't know how or how much but I guess it helps him heal like a Youkai." Rain nodded, "at least he's human, I don't like Youkai." Kagome lay down. "Then watch out for Inuyasha." "Who, oh the guy Seven was talking about?" "Yeah" "is he a Youkai?" "A Hanyou." Rain shuddered "and he hasn't tried to kill you." Kagome smiled at the memory of her first night through the well. "Not in a long time."  
  
Night came on quickly for Inuyasha. He had been crouching in the same tree all day and was starting to get bored. As the sun set the sky above the fort started to glow from the numerous fires inside. Inuyasha fidgeted anxiously and scanned the wall; it shouldn't be long now, he thought. There! On the far right of the wall a small flame flickered from side to side. Inuyasha dropped from the tree and ran low to the ground towards the fort. He reached it quickly and started to climb. The wall was rough and Inuyasha had no difficulty in reaching the top in seconds. He slipped over the wall where he had seen the flame and crouched against the cliff face where it met the wall. He peered around looking for any sign of Seven. Then, there again in the courtyard was the flash of the lighter. Inuyasha made his way stealthily along the wall top. He jumped down and slunk over to where the light had been. He was between two buildings near the cliff wall. The flash came once again from a low door in the face of the cliff. Inuyasha broke for it and ducked inside. Seven was waiting. "Can't you sit still?" Inuyasha growled. Seven smiled and put a finger to his lips. "We must be quiet and go quickly." He stuck his head around a corner before he beckoned to Inuyasha "come on." Seven darted down the hallway stopping every once and a while to clime a flight of stairs. Suddenly they stepped into a hallway that was better lit than the others. "Crap." Seven growled glancing at Inuyasha. "Hang your head and try to look like a girl." He muttered glancing from side to side. "What did you say?" Seven glared at him. "We won't attract attention if you look like a woman now move!" Inuyasha growled and pulled his hair to hide his face. He hung his head and tried to walk like he thought a girl was supported to walk.  
  
They passed through corridor after corridor until Inuyasha was confused as to where they were. "Hey Seven, you know where we're going?" he whispered "yeah, were almost there now." He stepped into a low side corridor and went for one of the doors. He wrenched it open and stepped inside, Inuyasha followed on his heals.  
  
Kagome and Rain sat up as they heard the door open Seven darted in followed by. a woman? Kagome frowned "Seven who.?" she stopped as the woman flew across the room to her "Kagome!" he cried "Inuyasha!" Kagome caught him in a rough hug as he pulled her off the floor. "Thank God." He whispered "thank." he paused realizing his position; quickly he pushed her back down. "Damn it woman!" he growled "what the hell do you think your doing going off like that." Kagome stared at him in surprise, he was blaming HER? He turned towards the door. "Come on wench lets get out of here before I loose it." He walked to the door. Rain leaned over to Kagome "so he hasn't tried to kill you eh?" Kagome blushed. Seven coughed "we really should go now." Rain stood and helped Kagome up "alright, let go." Seven smiled to himself. At least she had a sense of humor.  
  
They reached the top of the wall without incident. The wall guards were mostly asleep and didn't pay attention to the small group against the cliff. Kagome peered over the side of the wall "eep!" she drew back. "Long way down isn't it?" she asked. Seven nodded "we'll go down one at a time on Inuyasha's back, Kagome you first." Kagome nodded and pulled herself onto the Hanyou's back. He climbed onto the wall top and stared down slowly as to not attract attention. Seven stared over the wall following the retreating pair. "He should be back in a minute." He whispered Rain nodded and glanced down the wall. She gasped and took a step back, right into Seven. "What's wrong?" he brought his head up and stared down the wall. "Oh." Coming towards them were several soldiers. Their weapons were out and they were staring at Seven and Rain.  
  
Seven growled "crap!" then grabbing Rain around the waist her jumped onto the wall. "When we hit the ground I want you to leave me and run." He whispered. "What?" she stared up at him. "Just do it" she nodded. One of the advancing men shouted and raised a bow, pointing at Rain. The arrow made a hissing sound as it streaked for her unprotected back. Seven whirled at the last second, shifting so she was no longer in the arrows path. It struck him square in the chest instead. He grunted, Rain screamed. The men started to run as seven lowered himself off the wall. Another arrow loosed imbedding itself in his arm. Seven pushed away from the wall positioning Rain next to the arrow on his chest. "Remember, run." He growled as they fell towards the earth.  
  
They hit the ground with a dull thud. Rain rolled off Seven's chest and tried to regain her breath. She stood unsteadily and started for the forest, he had said run, but. she turned back to Seven, he wasn't moving, was he alive? She knelt at his side peering at his face. "Are you ok?" she put her hand on his chest where the arrow was protruding. She heard the whistle of an arrow and two more shafts struck the ground near her. She stated to stand and looked up. The tip of an arrow was heading straight for her; she had no time to move.  
  
SHUNK! She heard the arrow hit but. there was no pain. She opened her eyes. Seven! He was standing in front of her hand outstretched. Through his hand was a long bloody arrow. "I told you to run, now run." She nodded and started for the forest again, this time Seven followed. Arrows whistled around them as they ran the forest grew closer. They reached the edge and dove into its cover. Rain yelped in fear as strong arms caught her. "Quiet woman." She looked up and saw Inuyasha. He picked her up and started to run. "Wait for Seven." She cried peering over Inuyasha's shoulder. "I don't need to." He darted to the left and she saw Seven running close behind, the arrow still in his chest. 


	9. Return Home!

Chapter Nine: Return Home!  
  
Miroku and Sango strode away from the village. They hadn't slept much, nor done anything else for that matter. They had spent the night in each other's arms, gazing at the stars. They left at dawn eager to be away from the inn and on their way to Sango's home. The day promised to be glorious in every way. The sun was golden, the sky was blue, and bird song filled the forest as the two travelers passed under the blooming foliage.  
  
They walked in silence, hand in hand. Enjoying their time alone, their time together. Miles passed quickly and soon the abandoned remains of Sango's village came into view. The once sturdy gate was hanging at a crazy angle, resting against the shattered wall. The charred and ruined houses were covered in moss and new growth. Miroku squeezed Sango's hand comfortingly and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and pressed herself against his side. They stopped in front of a long line of dirt mounds, the tombs of Sango's family, her friends. Miroku sighed and thought back to the day they had found the village. He and Inuyasha had buried the dead at Kagome's request. He had laid her family to rest.  
  
Sango buried her face in Miroku's shoulder struggling to hold back the tears. Her life had been destroyed in one swift stroke, destroyed by Naraku. The monk led Sango towards a large tree and gently lowered her to the ground. They sat there against the tree Miroku silent out of respect for the dead and Sango's feelings. She rested against him contently; silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She was thankful for his presence, a rock to cling to in the depths of the storm.  
  
Sango didn't remember falling asleep. The sun was rising to the left and it cast pale shadows across the courtyard. She tried to sit up but something was holding her down. She looked down at her waist and saw Miroku asleep still, beside her with an arm held protectively around her waist. She smiled and pulled slowly free letting Miroku sleep.  
  
The village was much different than she remembered it. She strode between the wrecked buildings, calling memories of her lost home to the surface. So many happy memories. She wished she could stay and rebuild those memories, but she had friends who needed her now. She made her way to an old cave at the rear of the village. The sealed cave that only exterminators could open. The blue shield fell away at her touch, leaving the gray cave mouth empty and dark. She walked hurriedly inside; she wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
  
Miroku threw more wood onto the fire he had made. Sango had gone before he had awoken and he had thought it wise to wait for her return. It was almost noon judging by the position of the sun. "One more hour." He said turning a log.  
  
"One more hour until what?" Sango's voice came from behind the tree he was leaning against. "Oh good morning Sango." He replied cheerfully. "I was just giving you a time limit before I came after you, I see there was no need." She stepped around the tree and sat next to Miroku. "Did you find what we came for?" he inquired. She showed him a thin metal plate, about four inches square with a dragon carved into the top. "The scrolls said that this is a Youkai binder, it has the power to unite two souls." Miroku peered at it intently. "Very interesting, anything else?" she smiled "of course but I want to save that until we get back to Seven." Miroku smiled "of course, after all it concerns him the most."  
  
"Actually." She started putting the plate aside. "I just want to talk to you about something else." There was a slight blush in her cheeks; the monk missed it completely. "Alright Sango, what would that be?" she put a hand hesitantly on his. "Did you really mean what you told me the other night?" he smiled. "Of course, well which part?" she glared at him. "Never mind." She stood up and stalked off into the destroyed village. Miroku stared after her in confusion "what did I say this time?'  
  
Sango sat by her own fire. She had convinced Miroku to stay one more night and then return in the morning. The sky was clear and full of stars, the moon hung like a silver mirror to the heavens. It had been a hard thing to do, returning to her home. The only thing that had kept her together was Miroku. She sighed and stood to gather some more wood. A slight pressure applied itself to her rear. "Hello Sango." She growled. "MIROKU! HENTAI!" SLAP. He sat down hard rubbing his cheek. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He mumbled.  
  
She returned to her seat next to Miroku. He had a determined look on his face. "Now Sango." He started, straight backed and trying his best to sound calm. "I have given this a lot of thought and have come to a decision." She glanced at him; it was her turn to look confused. "What do you mean Miroku?" he coughed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "This is a lot harder than asking for sex." He mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" he gulped and stared at Sango. Had she heard, no, thank God.  
  
"Well." He started again. "We have been traveling together for a long time now, and, well," he paused as if looking for the right words. "I would like it if I could ask a favor of you." She nodded. "I want to know, would you consider, becoming, damn this is harder that I thought." He chuckled, "you think I would be immune to fear of women by now." She was staring at him; her expression was a cross between confusion and total bewilderment. "What's wrong Miroku, what do you want me to be?" he took a deep breath. "I would be honored if you would become my wife." There it was out. He exhaled and looked over at Sango.  
  
She had a hand over her mouth and was blushing. "Miroku!" she gasped. "Do you mean that?" he stared at her in shock. "Of course I do, what else could I mean?" she blushed a deeper red. He caught on "oh I see, no I am not just trying to get you to bear my child, although that will be included." He paused and braced himself for a slap, it never came. He continued. "I want to spent the rest of my life with you Sango, as long as I live I want to be with you no matter what happens." His knuckles were turning white as he clutched folds of his robe.  
  
Sango smiled and leaned closer to the Monk. "I will become your wife Miroku." She almost sang. Tears were trickling down her face, tears of joy. He reached for her and pulled her into a deep hug. "As a monk, I can marry us you know." He smiled down at her. She smiled back and pulled herself to a kneeling position. "Then let us marry tonight!" Miroku blinked in surprise, "wow and my mother always told my that women made a big fuss over weddings." She smiled, "well if you want we can wait a few months." He caught the joke. "Of course not my love." My love, Sango had never heard anything sound so right, so full of happiness. She loved it.  
  
The next day they left late in the morning. Once again they had gotten little sleep, but for different reasons. They left hand in hand, husband and wife. They still had a journey of a day or two to catch up with Inuyasha and the others but they didn't mind, time alone was fine.  
  
That night they stopped on the roadside. There were no villages around and thus no accommodation to steal. Miroku was really starting to like sleeping under the stars. After they had eaten Sango asked Miroku an unexpected question. "Why did you propose at this time Miroku?" he shrugged. "Do I need a reason?' she nodded. He smiled sheepishly. "Actually it was Seven who brought the idea to my attention." She gasped "WHAT!?" he scratched his head. "Yeah. It was odd, he took he aside one night and convinced me that marrying you was something that we both needed." He paused. "He almost sounded desperate and worried, I wonder why?" she smiled and sat on his lap. She then wrapped her hands around his neck. "Well at least you finally got around to it, although it took you almost four years." he smiled. "Has it been that long? Where has the time gone?" she pulled his face closer to hers, he rubbed her backside. "As long as we use our time together now." She pulled him into a very serious kiss. 


	10. Calling of the Blood!

Chapter Ten: Calling of then Blood!  
  
Inuyasha reached the clearing where he had left Kagome only moments ahead of Seven. He set Rain down roughly and darted to where Kagome sat. "Are you ok?" he asked taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. She nodded; her eyes were full of tears. "Oh Inuyasha!" she bust out and then fell sobbing into his chest. He stiffened and then started to gently comfort her. Rain's cry of panic brought Kagome's head out of the Hanyou's chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Rain didn't answer, she only pointed at Seven a horrified look on her face. He was crouching with his hands on the ground to steady himself. Aside from the arrow in his chest there were three imbedded in his back. Inuyasha broke away from Kagome and ran to Seven. "Hey are you alright?" Seven smiled, blood trickling from his mouth. "Do I look ok to you." Inuyasha smiled, "you've had worst, come on suck it up." Seven laughed weakly then started to cough blood. Rain rushed to his side and used her sleeve to clean the blood from his face.  
  
Seven put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Could you take the arrows out for me?" Inuyasha nodded and in quick succession ripped the arrows from Seven's back. Seven clenched his teeth until the last arrow was free. "Come on." He grated, then stood. "We must go before they catch up." Inuyasha nodded. He went over to Kagome. "Come on" he threw her on his back. Rain still stood by Seven. "No wait, you can't possibly go now, you're injured!" Seven smiled down at her. "Are you so sure?" he turned so that she could see his back. The arrow wounds were already closed and the scars were receding back into skin. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "What the hell!" he shrugged and ripped the quarrel from his chest. "That's the last, let's go." He offered his hand to Rain. She took it and was instantly throne into the same position as Kagome. Inuyasha nodded at Seven and they both started running.  
  
The forest whipped by at an amazing speed. Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back as he leapt between the trees, pushing as fast as he could. To her surprise when she glanced back she saw that Seven was only a few steps behind them. Rain didn't look to be taking the ride well. She had her arms abound his chest and had buried her face in his back.  
  
Suddenly a giant blur slammed into Seven sending him flying onto the ground. Inuyasha stopped at Kagome's scream. He turned and let go of Kagome when she jumped off his back. His hand went instantly to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Blocking their view of Seven and Rain was a huge Youkai. It was a huge spider. But that was not all. On top, riding it like horse was another Youkai. It looked like a human but had long silver streaks on its bear chest and one of his arms was a dangerous looking claw. The arm attached to the claw looked much too big for his body and made him even more grotesque. "Seven!" Kagome called out franticly. The Youkai turned on Inuyasha and Kagome baring its fangs. They were dripping blood and saliva.  
  
Kagome shrieked and jumped behind Inuyasha. He drew the Tetsusaiga. The sword almost flew from his hand as he drew it. "What the?" he stared at it, it wasn't transforming, it weighed almost nothing. "Oh crap." The spider rider laughed and spurred his mount towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome run!" Inuyasha shouted putting the Tetsusaiga between himself and the spider. "I'll come as soon as I can!" she as usual ignored him. "We have to get Seven and Rain!" Inuyasha growled, "then let me fight woman!"  
  
She backed slowly away giving Inuyasha room to fight. He never got his chance. Seven barreled out of the forest slamming into the spider's legs. Before the spider hit the ground Seven was standing next to Inuyasha holding an unconscious Rain. "Get them out of here." He didn't wait for an answer. He put Rain in Inuyasha's arms and turned to face the spider and its rider. He held his katana just below the hilt, still in its sheath against his back, the tip hovering just over his left shoulder. The spider regained his feet and screeched a challenge at Seven. Seven smiled and flicked the blade loose with his thumb, still keeping it in the sheath however. With his left hand he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his sunglasses. He flicked them open and put them on. The spider started his charge.  
  
Seven glanced over his shoulder. "Go, now." Inuyasha nodded, he recognized the look in Seven's eyes. He was ready to kill. Inuyasha turned and ran past Kagome, throwing her over his shoulder with his free hand; Rain was tucked under his left arm. Ignoring Kagome's worried screams he ran off into the forest to wait for the outcome of the fight, he was almost certain that he knew who the victor would be.  
  
The spider Youkai charged at Seven like a battering ram Seven stood his ground until the spider was almost on top of him. Just before the spiders jaws closed on his neck Seven dropped to the ground and drew his sword in a single movement. The spider couldn't stop and Seven drove his sword into the spiders unprotected underbelly. The spider screamed and crashed into a tree, blood and gray ooze pouring from the long gash. Seven kicked himself back to his feet and turned on the spider; it was staggering around lashed on by its rider. Seven pulled his knife from its sheath on his back. He threw at towards the spider with devastating force. It struck the spider in its mouth and the blade came spurting from the back of the spider's head. In its death throws the spider threw his rider, then it blindly charged one last time. Seven pushed his blade straight at the spiders head, to far gone to care the spider ran full speed into the blade, impaling its head full force, pushing Seven back several feet. Seven cut up slicing through the spider's head to free his sword, now for the rider. Seven drew his knife from the spider's head and stuck it in the ground leaving only the hilt showing.  
  
The remaining Youkai was seething with rage, its eyes were flashing red and his clawed arm was throbbing. He roared and dove for Seven. Seven brought his blade up to slice the claw in half but the Youkai twisted his body midair and landed a blow just below the blade. Seven grunted as the clawed hand pierced his side, the Youkai screamed in pleasure and victory. Seven however had other ideas. He used the force of impact to spin away from his attacker and pushing off a low rock he lunged on the attack. The Youkai spun again avoiding the attack and again digging his claws into Seven. Then jumping away the Youkai licked the blood off his claws smiling at Seven. The Youkai was sure that he had won, no human could survive that. But it was Sevens turn to smile.  
  
"Stupid Youkai." He laughed. "You should save your meal for after the fight, now you die!" Seven thrust his sword into the ground in front of him, and then he put his hands into his gaping wounds, drenching them in his blood. Then he pulled the katana from the ground and held it extended over his head. " LIFEBLOOD REVENGE!" he screamed slashing down with the blade. From the blade came six bands of blood red light that shot towards the Youkai. They whipped through the air their passage leaving a trail of utter darkness. The blades struck the Youkai with a deafening roar. Time and time again they sliced through his body, each time ripping flesh and blood from his body. The Youkai screamed in pain as the red blades whittled him down bit by bit. They increased in speed until the Youkai in the center could no longer be seen through the spinning blades. A final scream cut the forest as the Youkai died, when the blades finally dissipated, there was nothing left. Nothing.  
  
Seven sheathed his sword and drew his knife from the ground. He whipped it clean and returned it to its sheath as well. Then he started after Inuyasha and the two girls. He could smell them, they were far, fortunately Seven had ways of traveling faster than his companions. He would reach them soon.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't stopped running. He knew the look on Seven's face could mean trouble, he would stand his ground against the Youkai until either they were dead, or he was. Inuyasha had never seen a human kill more than one or two Youkai, even when the humans had superior numbers. Sango was by far the best he had seen, and even she needed help when in close combat. He hoped Seven had a chance. A loud thud behind him gave voice a new train of thoughts. Could he have lost already? Was the spider already on his back? Damn it! He turned his head slightly and almost tripped over his own feet. "Seven?" Seven was running behind him, his coat was torn even worse than before and the wounds were still visible, if closed. "Did you win?" he called back. Seven laughed and caught up to Inuyasha "of course, what, did you think I lost?" Inuyasha nodded. Seven laughed again. They both kept running.  
  
They stopped soon after dawn near a small spring. Inuyasha gently put Kagome down near the water, she had fallen asleep some time during the flight from exhaustion and Inuyasha wanted her to get her rest. Rain slid off Seven's back a little shaky but able to stand. Seven slumped over next to the spring and cupping his hands he started to drink. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and for the first time since the night before he let his mind catch up to him.  
  
Rain knelt next too Seven and started to drink as well. She glanced over at him and saw for the first time his chest. He had two gaping holes in his coat and shirt. His wounds had not healed. There were still deep red gouges in his side and chest, somewhat healed over but still looking very painful. "Are you ok?" she asked. Seven stopped drinking and flicked water at her. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" the statement was defeated as he grimaced and clutched his side.  
  
Inuyasha jumped over to him and grabbed his shoulder to steady him. "Damn it man your not indestructible." Seven smiled, sweat was pouring down his face. "I think I may be poisoned." He muttered. Inuyasha nodded "just rest, I'll try to find some help." Seven nodded and with Inuyasha's help stood and made his way to a tree. Their Inuyasha lowered him to the ground. "Stay here, I don't want to have to chase you down with a cure." Then he darted off.  
  
Kagome woke just then and sat up rubbing her eyes. The first thing she saw was Rain kneeling next to the spring staring sadly at a tree. "Rain? What's wrong?" Rain gave a small eep of surprise. Kagome rose and walked over to her. She sat next to her and looked where Rain had been looking. "Oh my God!" she gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "What happened?" Rain shrugged looked towards the water. Kagome put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly, "where's Inuyasha?" Rain looked up "um, he said he was going to get some medicine, and then just left, is he gonna come back?" Kagome smiled. "I don't think he could stay away."  
  
Seven moaned and both girls rushed to his side. His face was pale and the wounds in his side were writhing under his skin. Kagome gasped and started to shake him. "Seven! Seven! Wake up!" he grunted and his hands shot to Kagome's wrists. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit, only to fall back to the ground. "Crap," he moaned. "I guess I still don't have it down yet." He released Kagome. "What happened?" she asked pushing some hair out of his eyes.  
  
Seven slowly pushed himself up and rested his back against the trunk of the tree he had been against. "I killed the Youkai last night with a magic attack called the lifeblood revenge. The attack only works when I am injured and my opponent has some of my blood inside his body. Then I use my blood as a weapon against him, if his claw hadn't been poisoned I would be fine, but now my blood is still weak from my attack." He clenched his teeth in pain and shut his eyes. "I just need to rest for now, I should be better by nightfall. Kagome nodded and went to the spring; Rain sat next to Seven and took his hand. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Seven opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I sure hope so, this really sucks." He closed his hand around hers. "Thanks." Now it was Rains turn to smile. "No problem." Seven fell back into unconsciousness, but Rain stayed by his side for the rest of the day. 


	11. Lessons of the Sword!

Chapter 11: Lessons of the Sword!  
  
Inuyasha returned shortly before midday. Rain had fallen asleep next to Seven and had her head on his chest. Kagome had started a fire and was boiling water; there were several Ramen cups next to her. He jumped out of the trees and landed across the fire from Kagome. She started in surprise spilling water into the fire but quickly regained her composer quickly. "Good morning Inuyasha!" she smiled cheerily. He glanced at Seven and rain to make sure they were asleep, then he smiled as well. "Yes, good morning Kagome." She blinked in surprise and handed him a Ramen cup. He took the cup "has Seven improved?" she nodded. "I think his blood is strengthening, he is breathing normally now and his face is no longer pale." He nodded, "good, I couldn't find a single damn Miko to come help." Kagome giggled. "I wonder why?"  
  
A low moan from the direction of Seven caught the attention of the pair next to the fire. Seven moaned again and opened his eyes. With his free arm he rubbed his eyes and looked down at Rain. She was still breathing slowly. He smiled warmly and rested his hand on her back, her eyes clenched and her fist flew up, straight into Seven's jaw. He bit back a curse as his head snapped back. Rain sat up "Hentai!" Seven rubbed his jaw slowly. "What are you talking about woman!" she glared at him. "You know damn well, trying to feel my up!" he looked at her in shock, "I assure you I had no such thoughts!"  
  
Kagome couldn't keep her laughter in any more. Seven and Rain looked at her and Inuyasha, both shaking with laughter, "are you sure you aren't related to the Monk?" Inuyasha asked. Seven blanched and then smiled. "You never know!" then he started to laugh as well, Rain looked mad for a moment, then unable to help herself she started to laugh as well. They continued to laugh for several minutes, it seemed to ease the memory of the previous night.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to stop, returning to his usual tough guy act. Seven tried to stand and gained his feet with the help of the tree. Rain stood as well walking over to the fire. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the Ramen cups. Kagome laughed and spent a minute explaining them to Rain. Seven staggered over and plopped down next to Inuyasha. "Damn she has a good upper-cut." Rain smiled wickedly and sat between Seven and Kagome. Seven inched away and poured water into his cup. Kagome laughed again.  
  
By that evening Seven was up and about. His wounds had disappeared and he seemed back to full strength. Inuyasha was up in a tree and Kagome was showing Rain her schoolbooks, the girl seemed fascinated by them. Inuyasha had gone out again to retrieve Seven and Kagome's bags, arriving just before sunset. Kagome had lent some of her clothes to Rain, as hers were in terrible condition. Rain was now wearing a knee length blue skirt and a blue short sleeve shirt. Seven had discarded his shirt and coat and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and had a black trench coat next to him. His case was open and he had placed his sword back inside. Inuyasha got his first look inside and saw that Seven did not like to travel lightly. Seven looked up at the Hanyou. "Hey Inuyasha, want to try your luck?" Inuyasha smiled down "you think you stand a chance?" Seven laughed, "bring it on!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down landing between Seven and the girls. Seven reached into his case and drew out two matching katana's. One was the one he had been using before but they were obviously a pair. He held both in his left hand. "Hey Kagome, Rain, I'm gonna go teach Inuyasha a lesson in humility, want to come?" Inuyasha barked a short laugh and headed away from the camp. Rain jumped up and followed him, Kagome sighed. "Men!" and then stood to follow.  
  
Inuyasha stood across the stream from Seven. They had chosen a spot at the top of a waterfall to duel. The two men faced each other; Rain and Kagome were at the edge of the woods. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga; once again it failed to transform. "Come on!" he yelled in frustration. Seven held each katana by the hilt and stabbing each into the earth drew them out of their sheaths, leaving the sheaths protruding from the ground.  
  
Seven went into an on guard position, holding one blade before him and one behind. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga with both hands in front of him. "Inuyasha, transform the sword!" Seven called. Inuyasha shrugged "it doesn't want to." Seven charged jumping across the stream landing next to Inuyasha. He swung up and Inuyasha barely deflected one sword before the other was swinging for his head. Seven didn't stop for a moment, driving Inuyasha into the trees. "Come on boy!" he called. "Search the sword, seek its answers!" Inuyasha growled and deflected a blow that was aimed for his leg. Then it hit him. Seven was not playing; he was trying to make him transform the Tetsusaiga. As in the past he was forcing Inuyasha to learn or die.  
  
Inuyasha had his back to a tree now. It was unreal how fast Seven was attacking. The two blades were barely visible as he attacked again and again. Inuyasha knew he couldn't keep it up for long. Seven swung at his head and Inuyasha ducked under the blade, and darted foreword. He hit the ground and jumped back to his feet only to be attacked again. He backed into the stream, fighting for his life once more every time he tried to look into the heart of the sword his search was shattered by Seven's attack. He was desperately trying to buy the time to try to transform the sword. Seven called out again. "Prove to the sword you can fight, prove to the blade your soul fights for something other than yourself, prove to its heart that you have the will to survive!"  
  
Inuyasha was almost to the edge of the waterfall. The water fighting against him as well as Seven, it was all he could do to keep up his defense. Seven swung both of his blades in. Inuyasha darted foreword and locked all three blades together. Seven smiled cruelly down at him. "Fool boy, I thought you were better than this, I was wrong!" he thrust him back over the edge of the falls. Inuyasha stepped back into nothingness, time seemed to slow. Then he seemed to move out of himself. He stopped and felt his body fall away, yet he did not move. He stepped back foreword onto the water; it was as solid as ice. Seven was standing in front of him, but he was looking past him over the falls. Inuyasha turned and saw himself falling, but much slower than normal. Then he remembered. He darted foreword, unlocking the power of the sword.  
  
Seven stared over the falls at Inuyasha. Could he have been wrong? Then Inuyasha's body flickered and disappeared. Seven smiled and whirled around, the fight had begun! Inuyasha darted out of nothingness wielding the fully transformed Tetsusaiga. Seven yelled and met his charge. Inuyasha however had other ideas. He threw himself out of his body again, straight through Seven, then pulled his body to him. He dove at Seven's unprotected back, and sunk the Tetsusaiga into Seven's shoulder. Seven fell into a roll and came up facing Inuyasha. "YAHAA!" he laughed waving his good arm in the air. "Hot damn it worked!" Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't you ever do that again."  
  
Seven ignored him and started jumping up and down. "Stupid boy, do you realize what you just did?" Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean?" Seven threw his swords to the bank near their sheaths. "You have reached the heart of the sword! Now all you have to do is master it!" Inuyasha looked down at the transformed Tetsusaiga. It glowed and pulsed in his hands, feeling the soul of its master and binding them together. Inuyasha could feel the song of the sword; he could feel his strength grow. He smiled. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Seven nodded. "It was either that or attack Kagome, I thought this way best." "Damn straight!"  
  
Kagome and Rain had watched the fight in awe. Now that it was over they ran to the riverside. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running to his side. He smiled and sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Its ok Kagome, no harm done." She stopped a few feet from his side staring at him in shock; the shock quickly turned to anger. "Inuyasha you scared me half to death." Inuyasha frowned "you to huh?" she glared at him "you, why you, SIT!" he slammed into the stream, Seven jumped in surprise. "Did I miss something?" she glared at him and stormed off. Rain shrugged and turned to follow Kagome. Seven sighed and went to help the waterlogged Hanyou up.  
  
The next day Kagome was the first one up. Inuyasha was above her as usual in a tree and Seven and Rain were sleeping on either side of his case. She decided that it was a good opportunity for a bath so she gathered her supplies and headed for the stream. She reached it and quickly took off her clothes and slid in. the water was cold, she quickly washed her hair and then swam around to rinse. "Why good morning Kagome-samma."  
  
Kagome gasped and turned around. To her surprise Miroku was standing on the bank smiling. She blushed and sank even deeper into the water. He laughed and turned away as to give her privacy, unfortunately for him it was to late. SMACK! Sango met him mid turn and slapped him hard across the face "HENTAI!" she grabbed his ear. "You go back to the camp right now and get breakfast ready." He nodded and tried to free his ear. She released him after a moment and smiled. "Be a good boy now." She kissed him on the cheek and he went off into the trees. Kagome slowly swam to the stream edge and got out. Sango handed her a towel and sat on the bank. "Sorry about that Kagome, I didn't think you would be up yet," Kagome smiled. "That's ok, welcome back." Sango smiled. "Thank you, its good to be back."  
  
When they got back to camp all hell had broken loose. Miroku was hiding behind Inuyasha and Seven was trying to restrain Rain who was screaming curses at the monk. Kagome frowned. "What did you do this time Miroku?" the monk peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Ah Kagome, Sango, thank God." He quickly walked over to them avoiding Rain and Seven. "All I did was introduce myself." He explained. "Sango glared at him. "And how did you introduce yourself?" he scratched his head and smiled "well that's not that important is it?" SLAP! Once again Sango's hand connected with his face. He sighed and sat down hard, rubbing his cheek. Sango sat next to him and smiled at Rain. "I'm sorry my husband can be a little ecchi at times."  
  
"HUSBAND!?" Inuyasha screeched staring at them in shock and horror. Kagome likewise was staring down at her friends in surprise. "You got married?" Sango smiled and nodded taking the monks arm. Miroku smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. Inuyasha was still sputtering red faced and shaking. Seven started to laugh, "well that's a relief." He ran to Miroku's side and started to shake his hand. "Congratulations, I know you two will be happy together!" Miroku nodded. "Thank you Seven, I am sure we will." It was several minutes before Inuyasha had calmed down enough to speak. He looked from Sango to Miroku and then to Kagome, then he leapt off into the trees and raced away. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Kagome asked herself. Seven smiled. "I think he just needs some time to think." She gave him a questioning look "what do you mean?" he shook his head. "I will let him tell when he is ready."  
  
Inuyasha stopped a short distance from camp. He dropped to the ground and stared at the trunk of a tree damn it how could they have gotten married? How was it possible? He paced back in forth wondering what to do. He had promised himself that if Miroku and Sango had gotten married that he would marry Kagome. What was he going to do, wait! Nobody else knew, he didn't have to go through with it. After all he had only been joking. But, I want to marry her. He stopped staring at nothing. I want to marry her, I want her. The monk could give me some advice, wait that's the worst idea I ever had. Seven! 


	12. The Quest Begins

Chapter 12: The Quest Begins!  
  
Inuyasha returned to the camp to find Sango telling what she had found. He quickly sat down behind Seven and listened in. "according to the scrolls I found and the histories back at my village there are five great dragons." She pulled an old scroll from her sleeve. "This shows the dragons and their names. Blood, Shade, Mist, Worm, and Tai." She opened the scroll, on it was a picture of Japan with five dragons flying over it. On the picture of the island there were five landmarks. "I think the marks show where the dragons stay, but I could be wrong." Seven took the scroll and examined it for a minute. "No this is right, I remember where Blood stayed." Sango nodded, "is that the soul you have in your chest?" he nodded and handed the map back to her.  
  
"Then that is where we go first!" Kagome cried happily. "Then Seven will be safe." Seven nodded. "But that will not end the quest." Inuyasha leaned foreword. "What do you mean?" Seven pointed to the map. "We are going after more than one dragon." Sango nodded "to save Kohaku we need the soul of Mist the water dragon." Seven nodded. "That's not all, we could use the soul of Tai as well." Kagome frowned. "How could we use Tai's soul?" Sango pointed to Miroku. "Tai is a wind dragon, he could seal the air rip in Miroku's hand so he could use it without fear of it swallowing him alive." Miroku nodded. "That would be nice."  
  
Seven stood "well then lets get going, it's a good days journey at least to reach blood." Kagome nodded and went to pack her things. Miroku went off into the trees and Rain followed Kagome and Sango. Seven hoisted his case and started after the monk. Inuyasha waited until the girls were ready and then led the way following the other two men. Once they were underway Kagome started to question Sango about their trip and the marriage. Sango told her about the innkeeper's daughter and the day after. Kagome couldn't believe Sango's description of Miroku's actions. When Sango came to the marriage she started to blush. Kagome smiled. "Its ok Sango, you don't have to finish." Sango smiled at her friend "thanks, I don't know what I was going to say next." She blushed deeper and glanced at Miroku who was walking with Inuyasha. Then her eyes traveled to Seven and Rain, they were walking ahead of Miroku and Inuyasha. "So Kagome, who is that girl?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's a long story," then she went into the details of how she had been kidnapped, met Rain and been rescued. About Seven's fight with the spider Youkai and then Inuyasha. Sango nodded. "So who is she?" Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?" Sango stared at the girl. "There is something.odd about her, I don't know what, but." she shook her head. "Never mind, forget I said anything." Kagome nodded a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Some time before sunset Seven stopped the group. "Lets camp here tonight, Blood's layer is close but it would be best to approach it daylight." Inuyasha nodded. "Whatever, you know this Youkai better than the rest of us." Seven nodded and started off the path. The rest followed as he led them to a small clearing on the edge of a cliff. Miroku and Inuyasha went for firewood and Seven dug a small firepit. The girls got the food and bedding ready. Soon they were all eating dinner around a cheery fire.  
  
Miroku was the first to go to bed. He was followed by Sango who lay beside him. Inuyasha mumbled something to Seven and went off into the forest. Rain went to the edge of the firelight to sleep in a bush, Seven laid next to the fire with his back to the flames. "Where did Inuyasha go Seven?" Kagome asked. Seven rolled over to face her. "Oh he just went for a walk, he shouldn't be far." Then he returned to his previous position and mumbled a good night. Kagome sighed and stared into the fire. It seemed she never had a quiet moment these days. What with all the running around they had been doing.  
  
Since Seven had come they had not found a single jewel shard and yet they were just as busy. The surprising thing was that Inuyasha had not objected to their side quest. Usually if there was any obstacle to finding jewel shards he would fight it tooth and claw. This time however he had almost encouraged the journey. Could something be wrong? Kagome stood. "If there is something wrong I'm gonna find out what it is." She set out in the direction he had gone.  
  
The forest was quiet and calm; very few sounds penetrated the foliage. Kagome carefully walked between the trees, trying to follow Inuyasha's path, she had after all picked up a few tracking skills from the Hanyou. After a few minutes of walking she heard a grunting off to her left, she changed her course quietly and continued. The grunting repeated, and then again at regular intervals. She cautiously tip toed foreword the grunting getting louder, until, their in one of the trees ahead of her she saw Inuyasha. He was hanging from one of the branches with his left hand. His shirt was off and sweat covered his arms and back, in his right hand he held the transformed Tetsusaiga. He lifted himself to the branch and then lowered himself back down, grunting.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Are you working out Inuyasha?" Inuyasha tried to turn midair and his grip on the tree snapped and he plummeted to the ground. He barely landed on his feet and stumbled back into the tree. "Damn it Kagome, don't sneak up on me like that!" he sheathed the sword and retrieved his shirt which had been hanging over a bush. "Sorry Inuyasha, Seven said you had gone for a walk." Inuyasha pulled his shirt on. "Him again, I told him to keep you at camp." Kagome smiled, "he did a lousy job then." He walked past her heading in the direction of the camp, when he was a few paces away he stopped. "Would you, like to go on a walk?" Kagome blinked in surprise. "Sure Inuyasha." She went to his side and they walked off into the night.  
  
They walked side by side through the forest heading in the general direction of the camp. Soon they reached the edge of the cliff the camp was on; Inuyasha stopped and sat on the edge staring out over the landscape. Kagome sat next to him, careful to stay a few feet from the ledge. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kagome remembered why she had gone looking for him. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" he turned giving her a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" she frowned. "Recently you have been acting, well, odd." He started but she held up a hand to silence him. "Just listen. Ever since Seven came you have been acting weird, every time I come near you, you act like, I don't know, nervous." She looked at him to gauge his reaction. He was staring hard at the ground. "I'm sorry." He barely whispered. Kagome smiled once again he was truly himself, none of the tough barrier he had built. "It's just that when Seven came, he confronted me with things that I had denied from myself for the longest time." He turned his body so he was facing Kagome. "He somehow broke all the walls I had built to protect myself and made me realize something that I should have seen and admitted years ago." He reached over and took Kagome's hands in his, "he made me realize that I see you as more than a friend, more than a shard detector, I value you more than anything I have ever known, and that scared me." His hands were shaking and he was struggling to keep his voice calm and steady, why did she have such a strong effect on him? "The truth is I," he laughed softly. "Well I love you." Kagome gasped and stared in disbelief at the Hanyou before her. He loved her? Inuyasha had a worried look on his face; Kagome wasn't having the reaction he was hoping for, only the one he had grown to expect, rejection. He frowned and stood. "I understand Kagome, I'm used to it. I'll just help you finish the quest safely and then let you go home." He started to walk away.  
  
Kagome finally found her voice. "Inuyasha!" she called after him. She stood and ran after his retreating form. "Huh?" he turned and caught her as she flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you too Inuyasha!" now he had the surprised look on his face. He held Kagome lightly in his arms trying to figure out what to say, "so you don't want to leave me?" she looked up at him. "Of course not you idiot!" he smiled "good" he lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, pushing up against him. After a few moments they broke apart, still holding each other. Inuyasha stared down into her dark eyes, "when this is all over, can I go home with you?" Kagome frowned, "I thought you wanted to become a full Youkai." He smiled. "Cant a guy change his mind once and a while?" she smiled and hugged him again. "Please come." He lowered his head to hers and whispered softly in her ear. "Only for you."  
  
The sun rose over the edge of the cliff throwing long shadows through the forest. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, they were sitting near the edge of the camp, she had fallen asleep in his arms, he didn't mind, in fact it made him feel rather good. "I could get used to this!" he whispered to himself. Kagome moaned softly in her sleep, snuggling deeper into Inuyasha's chest. He smiled and held her close. 


	13. Blood and Life!

Chapter 13: Blood and Life!  
  
The sun rose like a molten fireball. Dawn came with much uneasiness as the group prepared for the confrontation with blood. Sango changed into her exterminator's gear and Seven was putting on bits of strange red armor. The armor covered his left shoulder and chest and then his shins. He also had a gauntlet on his right arm. Attached to the shoulder armor was the huge sword he had been carrying. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the cliff staring out over the land below; Kagome was hiding their extra things on the advice of Seven. Rain was nervously pacing on the side of the camp.  
  
Kagome finished and decided to help calm Rain down. "Hey Rain, what's wrong?" Rain looked up and stopped. "Huh?" Kagome smiled. "Are you alright? You look uneasy." Rain shrugged. "Oh I don't know, I'm unarmed, going up against one of the strongest Youkai in existence with a Hanyou, a monk, a crazy guy and two girls, should I feel any better?" Seven laughed. "Is that all you're worried about?" Rain glared at him. Seven strode over. "If all goes as I expect there will be no danger, Blood will want me to prove myself, but other than that there should be no danger." He threw a small bundle to her. Rain caught it and pulled it open. "When we get back I'll teach you how they work, but it should be good for now." He turned and Rain studied the contents of the cloth. There were two daggers and a ring. She put the ring on and thrust a dagger through the belt and the other she held on to. "Better than nothing." She mumbled.  
  
They followed the edge of the cliff for most of the morning. Seven seemed to be the only one not on his guard. Towards noon they reached a break in the cliffs where several large caves jutted out and over the edge of the cliff. Sango looked at the scroll, "this should be it, the third cave over." She pointed to the smallest hole. Inuyasha laughed. "Are you sure Sango, that's not that big. The cave in question was in fact only a few yards wide. "Don't be fooled" Seven interrupted. "Blood is the smallest of the dragons and has three forms, that of a Dragon, a man, and that of a man like Youkai. He likes to surprise his opponents." Miroku nodded. "How do we draw him out?" Seven held up his hand. "You wait here, and do not approach the cave, Blood, or me until I call you." Sango nodded. "We understand." Seven nodded. "Wish me luck." He started across the cave entrances until he reached the third opening; there he sat in the entrance and waited.  
  
Hours dragged by and Kagome was getting anxious. "When do you think Blood is going to show?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance "when he has reason, Dragons don't leave their den unless they have a good reason." Kagome blinked. "Oh." Sango rested her weapon against a tree and sat against it. "It might be wise to rest and be at our best when Seven needs us." Kagome nodded she went to sit when suddenly a blood curtailing shriek filled the air. They looked over to Seven just in time to see a Dragon hurdle out of the cave, strike Seven and send both of them over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"SEVEN!" Kagome screamed as he disappeared over the edge. She ran for the side, unaware that the others were following on her heels. She reached the edge and peered over searching for the falling fighters. What they saw was not what they expected. Seven and the dragon were no longer falling, they were flying. The Dragon and Seven were spiraling upwards hacking at each other with sword and claw. It was then they got their first good look at Blood. Like Seven had said he was small, for a Dragon, at least twice as tall as a normal man and covered from hooked nose to spiked tail in red, spiky armor. They were gaining speed as they rose and were soon high above the watchers. Locked in combat, blow for blow they fought, equals in every way. Kagome watched in amazement, "how is this possible?" a growl brought her head down to earth. Inuyasha was clutching the hilt of the Tetsusaiga intently following the movements of the fight. He seemed ready to try to go to Seven's aid. "Inuyasha don't even think about it." Sango had noticed as well. "he told us to hold until he called, do not interfere." Inuyasha was in no mood to think. "damn that, he cant hold off a Dragon alone for long!" as if to prove his point at Seven came hurtling from the sky and slammed into the ground, causing a huge explosion of earth and rock.  
  
Rain started for the spot where he had landed. "Seven!" "RAIN!" Rain stopped at Sango's yell. "do NOT go near him until the fight is over." Rain glared at Sango and then turned back to the settling dirt cloud, expecting to see Seven's body. What they saw, nobody expected. Instead of a crumpled body, Seven was kneeling, one hand on the ground, peering upwards, sword in hand. "how did he survive?" Sango gasped. Inuyasha laughed. "what you want him to die?" Sano glared at him. "of course not!"  
  
Seven searched the sky for Blood, he was nowhere in sight. the Dragon he was fighting was much stronger than he remembered. No matter, "I still have some tricks up my sleeve!" he stood and started the transformation.  
  
Kagome and the rest watched in amazement as Seven started to grow. As his body grew the armor he was wearing started to grow into him and spread, creating plate armor that covered his entire body. When the growth reached his neck his head started to grow longer, his face became a hooked beak, his eyes narrowed and lengthened into glowing black slits, the armor then took his head as well. "Dear God." Sango whispered. "that's impossible." Seven roared. He now stood as tall as Blood and though they looked similar, Seven still had a human shape and no wings. He roared again sending a challenge to Blood. The Dragon appeared in the sky overhead, plummeting to earth. Seven drew his sword from the ground and accepted the charge. He shot up faster than an arrow from a bow towards the Dragon. They met in a furious clash of steal and claw once again battling in the sky.  
  
Soon Seven seemed to have the upper hand, he struck Blood again and again raining bits of scale armor on the land below. Blood seemed to be loosing strength with every blow. "It looks like all is going well." Miroku commented happily. "don't be to sure." Inuyasha growled. "Blood may be faking." Miroku nodded and returned his gaze to the fight. Inuyasha was once again correct. In a sudden burst of speed Blood whipped his tail around and thrust it through Seven's chest. Blood shot out the back of the wound in a giant fountain. Seven screamed in pain and lunged at Blood. He caught him in the chest, surprising the Dragon. In that moment of surprise Seven reached behind Blood and grabbed his wings, pulling them to the Dragons back. Blood could no longer fly. Both combatants plummeted for the earth headfirst.  
  
"RUN!" Rain screamed as the fighters fell straight for them. They broke for the trees keeping their eyes on the mid air struggle. Seven and Blood struck the earth full on creating a huge dust cloud and a thunderous crash. Everyone peered through the dust searching for any sign of the combatants. Slowly a large form could be seen through the haze, due to Seven's transformation they could not tell if it was him or Blood, they could only wait. The shadow stood and started towards the group. It lurched in an injured way, teetering from side to side. As it grew closer it started to shrink. Armor slid back into the skin, the head returned to that of a human. "Seven!" Kagome cried out in joy. She ran to his side followed by Rain. Inuyasha and the rest followed warily, still searching the dust for Blood. Kagome reached Seven just in time to catch him as he fell. Rain took his other side and together they helped him to the shelter of the trees. Blood poured from his wounds and his clothes were torn, handing off him like rags. "I won." He moaned as they put him against a tree to rest.  
  
Inuyasha stood facing the fallen Dragon. Blood still hadn't moved since the fall but that way a guarantee of his defeat. "how sure are you?" he growled over his shoulder. Seven winced as Rain pulled a bandage across his chest. "the fact that I am alive is all that matters. He will no longer try to fight us." He gasped in pain when Rain tried to pull his coat off. "damn it woman let me heal first." Rain glared at him "your not immortal you know." Seven smiled sadly "if only I wasn't."  
  
A growl from Inuyasha drew their attention to Blood. The Dragon slowly rose from the crater in the ground and shook the dust from his scales. Almost as if he had just noticed Blood drew Sevens sword from his throat. He held the sword aloft staring at the still transformed blade. Inuyasha stood ready, hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Blood stuck the blade into the ground, between himself and the Hanyou. He looked straight at Inuyasha then turned and disappeared back into his cave.  
  
"did I just miss something?" Kagome asked, she was starting to get annoyed at Seven. They had left Bloods land as soon as Seven could walk. He had told them the problem was solved but had not given and insight as to how it had been accomplished. Seven scratched his chin thoughtfully. "its not as confusing as it seems, Blood sensed his soul in me and went into hibernation until I wake him, he knows about the binding magic and thus knows about our deal, in a way I just proved myself for myself in the future, or is it the past?" he furrowed his brow in concentration. "man time travel can be a real mind job!" 


	14. Naraku!

Chapter 14: Naraku!  
  
A cold mist rolled over the empty castle, forming ghostly shapes as it cascaded over the walls and through the courtyards. The castle had seen no human inhabitant in many years, humans knew to avoid the fortress at all costs, for none entered and came out alive. It was a death trap. Often bloodless corpuses were found outside the walls pale and cold. The legends surrounding the palace stretched back for generations. Stories of death and fear. None dared to see if the stories were true, they were all too afraid.  
  
Naraku landed in the main courtyard sending the fog curling around his body. It was a risk for him to venture to such a place, as he still had human blood in his veins and human energy. The inhabitants of this castle only hunted human prey. He stood looking slowly around his cold eyes missing nothing, all around shadows stirred, flickering though windows and archways, blurring the sharp edges of the building itself. Naraku quickly headed for the main building. To stay in one place here was certain death. The main hall was long and wide. Old tables, long ignored were rotting along the sides of the main aisle. Naraku crossed the length of the hall to the large gilded throne. The throne unlike the rest of the building seemed well cleaned and polished. Naraku stopped at the base of the dais and knelt. "Oh Great Lord, I have a favor to ask of you." No answer. The room remained as still and cold, Naraku frowned worriedly. Surely the Lord of the castle was still here, there was no way he could have escaped. Naraku didn't move, he listened to every sound waiting for the Lord of the castle of to arrive. A slight gust of wind around the throne caught Naraku's attention. "Welcome Lord." Naraku whispered bowing his head. "Rise Naraku." A rough voice grated. Naraku slowly lifted his head to the throne. There was a wrinkled old man, his Grey skin was wrinkled and callused. His eyes were shut and the few wisps of hair on his head whipped around in the cold breeze. His robes were dark and rich but old and stale smelling. "Welcome Naraku, I have herd much about you these past fifty years." Naraku smiled. "IM flattered my lord but at the moment I have need of your assistance." The old man smiled exposing sharp fangs. "Go on." Naraku smiled, he knew he had a proposition the Vampire king could not refuse.  
  
Rain struggled to pull her knife out of the tree. Seven had just unarmed her for the umteenth time that night. The blade popped out of the tree causing Rain to loose her balance and fall flat on her backside. "Ouch!" she grumbled. Seven laughed. "You should be more careful there Rain." She glared at him menacingly but his grin quickly spread to her face and she too started to laugh. She stood and faced him standing at ready. Seven nodded and motioned for her to attack again. She charged and once again they began the dance. She thrust and slashed as fast and hard as she could and yet he seemed to stay just out of reach. She lunged and Seven slapped the back of her hand sending the knife into the dirt. "Shit!" Rain swore as she lost her balance and fell to the ground at Sevens feet. "Jerk!" she sat up and rubbed her sore hip. "That hurt." Seven reached down and helped her up. "You put too much weight behind your attacks, the force should be in your hand not your feet." He picked up her knife and handed it to her. "Now try again to hit my hands."  
  
He stood ready. Rain sighed and lifted the knife again. "Ready?" he nodded and she rushed. She swung the knife quickly careful not to lunge into the attack. The blade whipped quickly around between the combatants Seven weaving his hands around the blade and Rain trying to stab and cut. Rain didn't have the patients, she charged. Seven kicked her leg sending her off balance; quickly he spun her around and was holding her in his arms. "You try to hard." He stared down into her dark blue eyes then slowly he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was short. Seven drew back and released Rain. "I'm sorry." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
Rain couldn't find anything to say. She slowly brought up her hand to touch her lips. Had he just kissed her? "Wait Seven." She ran after him. She caught his arm and sung him around. "What do you mean your sorry? Are you married or something?" he smiled sadly. "No but I could only bring you pain." Rain rolled her eyes. "Oh please, that's the worse excuse i've ever heard." Seven sighed and sat down and leaned against an old tree. "I can't force my burdens on to another, my pain is to great." Rain sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you mean?" Seven frowned "if I tell you then you must promise not to tell anyone, ever." Rain nodded silently. "Well then it's along story." "I am over 500 years old." Rain sat up and gasped. "How is that possible?" Seven smiled "listen, I will be born in about a year now, my mother and father are Sango and Miroku." Rain stared at him in disbelief. "That's impossible." Seven shook his head. "When I was a child Kohaku, my mothers brother brought me to meat the dragon blood, he gave me his soul in order to complete a quest, that quest was to come back in time and do three things, first rescue Kohaku who will eventually kill Naraku. Second give Inuyasha his new sword. And third encourage Inuyasha and Kagome to marry, their child will become a very important Hanyou." Seven hit his head on the trunk of the tree. "Unfortunately that requires me to live a very long time, I have been searching for a gate to the past for 500 years, I have seen all my friends die, everything I knew has crumbled to dust, I have wandered across the world, searching." A tear trickled down his cheek. "I cannot die, I have tried to die many times but the Dragon soul within me will not allow it, I am cursed and blessed, I am more powerful than almost any living being, but I am denied some of the things I want the most. A wife, a family." He looked down at Rain "so you see I cannot allow myself to become to attached to you, I wont be able to take another friends death." Rain reached up and caressed his cheek. "Its ok, I'm here now." Seven smiled. "For some reason that makes me feel much better." He hugged her and she returned the gesture. The sat for some time in each other's arms comforting each other and trying to forget the past.  
  
It ended all to quickly. Seven quietly lifted his head and scanned the woods. "I don't want you to panic Rain." He whispered. "I want you to run back to camp and warn Inuyasha that we are being attacked." Rain nodded into his chest. "NOW!" seven yelled and pulling Rain to her feet pushed her in the direction of camp. "RUN!" Rain bolted into the trees heading for camp.  
  
Seven stood quietly watching the forest for any sign of the attackers. Then they came. Four dark figures lunged at Seven from all sides. He attacked the forms quickly and savagely. The first one he encountered quickly had its neck snapped, the second lost its throughout to a well aimed kick. The other two backed off and faced Seven. "Who are you?' Seven growled. The figures hissed the two on the ground stood and shook themselves. "Foolish mortal, we cannot be killed so easily." Seven gasped. "Vampires! No wonder I couldn't smell you!" the leader laughed and attacked again. Seven jumped backwards landing at the foot of a tree, then he leapt up the trunk and ripped a branch from the trunk, after that it was a quick fight, Sven headed back for camp.  
  
He arrived in time to see Sango killing off another Vampire; ashes were strung across the ground. "How many were there?' he asked. Inuyasha growled "only ten, not much of a challenge once you figure out how to kill them." Seven smiled "you cocky bastard! Is everyone alright?" Kagome nodded. "Miroku has a nasty gash in his side but other than that were all ok." Seven smiled. "That's goo." he stopped mid sentence. "Where's Rain?" 


	15. Rain the Youkai!

Chapter 15: Rain the Youkai!  
  
Kagome gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God no!" she cried. Sango jumped up and ran for the trees "Miroku!" she called over her shoulder. "Lets go." He was only a few steps behind her as they vanished into the trees. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Damn it those things don't leave a scent." "Damn their scent!" Seven growled and drew his katana from the case. "Find Rain." Inuyasha sniffed for a moment. "I got her!" he ran for the woods. "Kagome come on!" Kagome blinked. "Right." She started after him. Seven stood for a moment feeling the surroundings, something wasn't right, he could smell Rain but it wasn't quite Rain. Then it hit him. "Damn them all to hell" he cursed and started to run.  
  
He caught up to Inuyasha fairly quickly. Kagome was on his back and he had his spare hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Were close." He called over to Seven. "She's just up ahead." Seven nodded and slowed down as they approached a clearing. They then knew why the scent of Rain was so muffled. The Clearing held over forty vampires. They were all dressed in black cloaks with the hoods drawn foreword. They stood in a semicircle facing Seven, Kagome, and Inuyasha. At the center of the clearing was a stone altar. Rain was spread out unconscious on its black surface. Behind her stood yet another vampire; this one however was different. Its dark cloak was throne back and his white hair rose and fell around his head as if blown by an unnatural wind. "Welcome Inuyasha!" he called "come foreword, I can feel you." Inuyasha gently put Kagome down and stepped from the trees. "Who the hell are you?" he called now with both hands on the Tetsusaiga, ready to fight. "My name is of no consequence to you, all you need to know is that it is time to die." Inuyasha smiled. "Your welcome to try me old man but you might as well dig your grave first cause I'm sure as hell not doing it." The old man laughed. "Foolish little Hanyou do you think Naraku sent us after you if he thought we would loose? You have much to learn. Your pitiful windscar has no effect on us." Inuyasha growled. "You wanna find out old man." Seven stepped out of the trees "he's right." Inuyasha jumped " what the hell do you mean by that?" Seven didn't turn his gaze from the altar. "Vampires can only be killed in two ways, the first is a stab through the heart." Inuyasha nodded and the second." Seven drew his sword " the second is a spell known as the Blood letting, it drains them of their power and turns them to dust." The Vampire next to the altar smiled. "Amazing that a mere mortal knows of the Kazal nakor but it will do you no good here." He reached down and touched Rains forehead. "Awake my child."  
  
Rain gasped as if being hit with cold water. She sat up slowly and looked around the clearing. "Where am I?" she moaned softly rubbing her eyes. "You are newly awakened my daughter." Rain looked at the old vampire "yes father." She stood and looked over at Seven and Inuyasha "who are these men father." The elder vampire smiled at Seven "these are very bad men daughter, would you please kill them for me?" Rain smiled revealing elongated teeth. "With pleasure father." The vampire started to laugh. "Enjoy fools." Then in a cloud of dark smoke he and the rest of the vampires vanished.  
  
Rain stood facing Inuyasha and Seven. Both men were staring in disbelief at Rain. Rain the vampire. Inuyasha looked at Seven who was starring at Rain. "Hey what the hell are we going to do about this?" Seven frowned, there is only one thing to do." He ripped his shirt in half and pulled it off. "I'm going to be out of commission as a fighter as a while so I'm going to need you to watch my back." Kagome burst out of the woods "Seven what are you doing?" Seven threw the torn shirt on the ground. "The only way to save her is to make her drink my blood. The dragons blood will work as a temporary cure but it wont last." He started to walk towards her. "You better take good care of us." Inuyasha nodded. "You can count on that." Seven smiled. Kagome started for him. "You idiot your going to get yourself killed." Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Don't worry Kagome I think I know what he's doing." Kagome stared at Inuyasha; tears were in her eyes "but, Seve.." Inuyasha put a clawed finger to her lips. "Don't worry." He smiled "trust me." Kagome nodded and took his arm. She stood next to him and watched Seven walk towards Rain.  
  
As Seven drew close Rain started to laugh. "You come willingly to be food? Foolish mortal. So be it." She ran to Seven catching his head in her hands. She wrenched it to the side and dug her fangs into his neck. Slowly he brought his arms around her. Blood started to flow from his body to hers. "Rain," he whispered. "Can you hear me?" Rain ignored him and continued to feed. "Don't die." Then he toppled backward holding Rain to him. He hit the ground hard; Rain separated from his neck and collapsed as well. Inuyasha and Kagome ran for their fallen friends. "Damn it Seven." Inuyasha growled. They reached the fallen pair to find Rain crying. "Seven?" she whispered through her tears. "What have I done?" she looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome. "What happened to me? I couldn't control myself, and now," she looked down at Seven. "gods what have I done?" Kagome put a hand on Rain's shoulder. "Its ok, it wasn't your fault." She helped up the crying girl. Inuyasha knelt and felt Seven for a pulse, nothing. "Damn it you moron." He slapped Seven "wake up."  
  
Seven moaned. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" he asked rubbing his face. Inuyasha smiled and started to laugh, then just as quickly he growled and started to yell. "You baka what the hell do you think your doing you had Kagome worried sick." Seven smiled just help me up you sorry excuse for a friend." Inuyasha smiled. "Just don't you dare tell anybody I was being nice." Seven rolled his eyes. "You stubborn jack ass, sometimes I wonder how the hell you've managed to net a girl like Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and looked over at the two girls. "Sometimes I wonder that myself."  
  
They made their way over to Kagome and Rain. "Hey Rain." Inuyasha called "you can stop crying now, you didn't quite kill him." Rain looked up with a tear stained face. She caught sight of Seven and broke out of Kagome's arms "Seven!" she cried running for him. She ran to him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry." She cried. Seven put his spare arm around her. "Its ok Rain, you weren't in control." She looked up at him "I know but it was me, I could have killed you." Seven rubbed her back comfortingly. "Not likely, but I am not as well as id like to be." She smiled and hugged him tighter. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Man you sure cry a lot." Kagome glared at him. "It's only an observation." He said defensively. She motioned with her hand to Seven. "You better back away. Seven nodded. Inuyasha threw back his head. "Not this again." "SIT!" SLAM! 


	16. Blood Feud!

Chapter 16: Blood Feud!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome helped Seven and Rain back to the camp. Neither could walk very well so Inuyasha and Kagome were doing most of the work. As they neared the camp Miroku darted out of a clump of trees. "Sango." He called. "Over here." He rested on his staff wiping sweat from his forehead. "Where have you been?" Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku smiled. "We were detained by several vampires, fortunately Sango had several items hidden in her armor to deal with them." He paused and put on a thoughtful look "sometimes it scares me how many blades she has concealed."  
"And why would that be?" Sango dropped from the treetops. "Oh hello Sango, we were just wondering about you." Miroku put on his most innocent face. Sango rolled her eyes. "Men." Seven laughed, "hey I resemble that remark." Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha stared blankly at him. "Didn't you just insult yourself?" Kagome chuckled again. "It's called sarcasm you baka!" Inuyasha glared at her. "Whatever." He dragged Seven onwards into the camp. Sango went to help Rain and Kagome and Miroku brought up the rear.*  
The camp was as they had left it. Inuyasha had dumped Seven down near the fire; he was propped up by his case. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree to the left of the fire. Kagome lowered Rain to the ground next to Seven. "Do you need anything?" Rain shook her head slowly. Kagome nodded and backed away. Sango started to change back into her traveling clothes and Miroku spread out their sleeping blankets. Kagome threw a log onto the fire and went over to Inuyasha's tree. "Are you alright Inuyahsa?" she called up. "Why wouldn't I be?" he growled back. "Jeze you don't have to be a jerk about it I just asked you a question." Inuyasha shifted on his branch to get a better view of Kagome. "Calm down, you get upset over the stupidest things." Kagome glared back "and you need to go to obedience school, maybe there you can learn some manners." She turned on her heel and angrily stomped to the other side of camp. "I'm never going to understand that woman." He mumbled.  
Rain in the meantime had crawled over to Seven's side. "How are you feeling?" she whispered. He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Didn't you already ask me that?" she frowned. "I know but I'm worried about you." Seven put an arm around her shoulder "its good to know that someone cares." She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Seven pulled his blanked over the two of them and settled down for sleep.  
The next morning Rain woke up something was different, she was cold. She sat up looking around. Seven was gone. She quietly stood and tiptoed out of the camp. She heard a sound like a voice off to the right so she quickly slipped toward the voice. Soon she could hear words and a tune as the singer continued.  
" Moments lost and time remains I am so proud of what we were. No pain remains no feeling, eternity awaits." She crept closer trying to see the singer. "Grant me wings that I might fly, my restless soul is longing, no pain remains no feeling, eternity awaits." the voice trailed off as the song ended. Rain peered out of the bushes and saw the river she and Seven had talked by last night. Around the bend she heard a splash and she peered over a large rock that was protruding from the bank.  
Seven was waist deep in the water his shirt was on the shore but she could see by the water he was still wearing his pants, which seemed odd to her as he was bathing. Suddenly she realized what she was thinking and started to blush. She pulled herself back behind the rocks and started to yell at herself. "What are you thinking girl?' she whispered under her breath. "Your watching him take a bath for gods sake, that's bad enough." She sighed and started to slowly walk back to camp.  
A rustle overhead caused her top start and jump back in fright. "So how do you like my singing voice?" Seven swung out of the trees and landed next to Rain. She glared at him "damn it you scared the CRAP out of me!" he smiled "one does ones best!" Rain rolled her eyes. "Men!" Seven started to laugh. Rain could only stay mad at him for so long, soon she two was laughing.  
They turned for camp hand in hand through the forest. The morning sun was starting to penetrate the foliage and a warm breeze whispered through the leaves. The sounds of the forest hung in the air around them, a perfect setting. The fact that Rain was now a Vampire had slipped from both their minds. They were simply happy to enjoy the surroundings.  
Back at camp things were going as always. Kagome and Sango were cooking while Inuyasha and Miroku were listing all the reasons they hated Naraku, the list was getting quite lengthy. When the events of the previous night came up they ran into a question neither of them knew the answer to. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called over to the two girls. "Where to next?" Kagome shrugged. "I actually have no idea." Inuyasha frowned.  
Seven and Rain came into the camp just then, still hand in hand. Miroku was the first to notice. "So you two are back together eh?" he winked at Seven. Rain blushed and then glared at the monk. Seven was trying to keep from laughing. Inuyasha bent over and whispered in the Monks ear. "Do you have a death wish or somthin, cause you're really dense sometimes." Miroku just smiled "one does ones best!" Seven started. "Hey that's MY line!"  
Sango stood and threw a wet towel in Miroku's face, "cut it out, we've got bigger things to talk about." Miroku sighed. "Some people have no sense of humor." Sango ignored him. "So Seven." She said turning "do you know of a way to cure Rain?" Seven nodded and drew out the map she had given him. "If we head north we would reach Genbi, the Earth Dragon. His powers could solidify Rains blood and protect her from the bloodsucking urges." Kagome nodded. "So its as easy as that?" Seven shook his head. "Genbi's a stubborn old bastard, he may want a fight, and this time I cant do it." Inuyasha laughed, "yeah, but I can." Miroku hit the Hanyou on the back. "Well this should be most entertaining." Inuyasha glared at the monk. "Well it's better than just sitting around."  
"Unfortunately you will be doing no such thing Inuyahsa." A cold voice broke the huddle and sent their eyes to the opposite side of camp. A low growl started in Inuyasha's throat. "Sesshoumaru!" 


	17. Sesshoumaru!

Hey for all of you who care I've finally done an update. Yes after a failed compute and two months the fight is up. Sorry it took so long but school sucks. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. And look foreword to the next exciting installment. "Worm!" don't miss it! (I love teasers!)  
  
Seven 17: Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha stepped between Kagome and his brother. "What do you want!?" he growled, his hand gripping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and drew the Tokjin from his side. "The same thing I always want brother, your head." Inuyasha drew the sword and pointed in towards Sesshoumaru. "Don't you ever give up?"  
  
Jaken chose that moment to emerge. "How dare you question Sesshoumaru- samma you dog!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever shut up?" Jacken glared at his master's brother. "I serve my master." Seven laughed. "I bet you render him a great service." Sesshoumaru noticed Seven and Rain, who was standing in front of Seven. "I see you have burdened your self with more of these pitiful humans." Kagome glared at him. "who you calling pitiful?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her. "be quiet girl, you have no place in my sight." That did it. Inuyasha charged foreword sword extended. Sesshoumaru easily parried and swung at Inuyasha's unprotected back. The Hanyou ducked and turned midair, hitting the ground back first. He dug the Tetsusaiga into the ground and used it to flip back to his feet. The moment he regained his footing he attacked again, hacking wildly as fast as he could. Sesshoumaru barely moved as he gently nudged the blade aside time and again, scowling at his brother.  
  
"do you ever get tired of making a fool of yourself?" he asked indifferently. "or are you just doing this to try and wear me down?" he quickly flicked his blade down and impaled Inuyasha's foot. He stumbled allowing Sesshoumaru to back away and move in for the kill. Inuyasha's quickness barely saved him; he left a tuft of hair on his brother's sword. Things weren't looking good.  
  
Kagome was watching in horror as Sesshoumaru started to hack away at Inuyasha. Bits of clothing and blood stained his sword at each sweep; he was determined not to be beaten by his brother again. "Inuyasha look out!" he barely dodged a stab meant to disembowel him. Seven growled. "damn fool, can't he think without his balls?" Kagome glared at him. "I don't see you helping!" he looked at her with a what-are-you-stupid look. "well seeing as I'm uh... MORTAL right now I can't do much." Kagome turned her glare back to the fight realizing that he was right.  
  
However Seven seemed to take it as a challenge. He broke away from Rain and charged the combatants. "Seven no!" both Rain and Sango called out. Miroku ran to catch him but the determined fighter turned and hit Miroku in the neck dropping him to the ground. "Sorry." He mumbled and headed for the fight.  
  
Inuyasha didn't catch sight of Seven until he was between the two brothers. He lunged in and delivered a sound uppercut to Sesshoumaru. The Youkai barely felt it. He glared at the man before him and calmly ran him through. Seven gasped in pain as Sesshoumaru withdrew the Tokjin. He looked down at the gash and his hands now trying vainly to hold in his blood. He turned to Inuyasha. "you better kick his ass you baka." Then he passed out. Inuyasha caught him before he hit the ground. "Seven! Damn it wake up!" Sesshoumaru smiled. "don't worry you'll be seeing him soon." Seven however was not dead. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "listen you." He grated "you must beat him quickly, use the sword, it will obey." Then he went limp.  
  
Rain ran to Inuyasha. "is he alive?" Inuyasha nodded "barely, he managed to protect all his vitals, he could live." Rain nodded. "I'll look after him," she glared at Sesshoumaru. "you kill that bastard!" Inuyasha nodded. "yes ma'm." he stood ready to kill.  
Sesshoumaru grinned "how touching looking for revenge, pity I didn't kill him, oh well I guess your first." He attacked again, this time Inuyasha was ready. He tapped the sword increasing his speed he was able to easily counter Sesshoumaru. Slowly he pushed his brother away from his fallen friend. "you want to see revenge?" he growled. "I'll shove my revenge down your pretty throat!" alright Tetsusaiga, lets see what you can do!  
  
Time began to slow. Inuyasha pulled on the swords strength as much as he could. Sesshoumaru seemed to stop mid-swing, his eyes fixed on empty air before Inuyasha. "that's done" Inuyasha sighed, using the swords power was tiring. "now for the hard part." Sesshoumaru gasped in surprise as he hit dead air where Inuyasha had been a moment ago. "what?" he turned and gasped.  
  
Standing across the clearing was Inuyasha. And next to him stood, Inuyasha? The first smiled, so did the second. "surprised brother?" they chorused. "I thought you knew the powers of the Tetsusaiga!" then In quick succession four more Inuyasha's appeared from thin air. "do you want to try again?" the Inuyasha's didn't wait for a reply, they all charged.  
  
The six Hanyou's attacked with a fury. Now it was Sesshoumaru who was fighting for his life. His armor shattered under a hailstorm of blows, his hair was taken off in ribbons, his clothes torn, yet no blow touched his skin. Then he realized that his brother was merely playing with him. "damn you half-breed" he cursed "fight me straight!" his back hit a tree, then three of the Inuyasha's ripped the sword from his hands and vanished. There was now only one, with his sword on Sesshoumaru's throat.  
  
"you wanted my revenge you bastard!" he panted. "did you like it?" Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I don't know how you did it but without your sword you're no match for me." Inuyasha smiled. "maybe so but now its you who's going to die!" slowly he started to run the blade across his brothers neck, a small trickle of blood ran down and onto the torn remnants of his garments. "any last words?" Sesshoumaru brought himself up to his full height. "die!" he spat  
  
"NOOO" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both turned their heads to see a little girl break from the trees. She threw herself on Inuyasha kicking and scratching his leg. Tears ran down her cheeks. "don't hurt Sesshi-samma you bully!" she screamed. Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the girl at his leg. She had yet to move him and would probable run out of strength before he budged. "what the?" he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaru barked. The girl stopped and looked up and the Youkai. "y-y-yes!" she whimpered through her tears. "go back to Jaken now." She shook her head. "no, I won't let the bad man hurt you!" she said it with such strength that it impressed both brothers. "who is she?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud. The girl glared at him. "I'm Rin and you're a bully." Inuyasha snorted. "What! your precious sesshi-chan," he smiled when he said that. "attacked me!" she glared at him, not saying anything. Fortunately Kagome came to the rescue.  
  
"it's alright" she said in a soothing voice, crouching down. "are you ok?" the girl nodded. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "if we let you go promise not to try and kill us." Sesshoumaru grunted. "for tonight." She looked at Inuyasha. "let him go." Inuyasha's jaw fell open. "WHAT!!!" she glared harder, "just for now, you can beat him again later." He growled and lowered the Tetsusaiga. "you're lucky this time you bastard." Sesshoumaru glared at him and lowered himself to the girl. "are you alright Rin?" he asked. She nodded and threw herself on him. "don't scare me like that again  
  
Sesshoumaru-samma!" he nodded. "yes Rin, no stop making a scene." She whipped her eyes and nodded. Sesshoumaru stood. "this is not over." Then he stormed away, the girl at his heels. "Jaken come!" he called. "yes master!" the toad Youkai ran after carrying the Tokjin.  
  
Rain was furious. "how could you let him go!" she screamed. Seven was still in her arms. "he killed Seven!" Sango felt Sevens neck. "he's still alive," she turned to Miroku who was rubbing a bruised neck. "help me dress the wound." He nodded and left to look for herbs. Inuyasha frowned. "don't worry, he'll pull through." He has to. 


End file.
